


The Collectives

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: All of my oneshots that are too small to stand alone.





	1. A Thousand Inches

**Author's Note:**

> “singing along to the same radio station in separate cars with the windows open” AU

At last, she made it to the supermarket. After a long and torturous fight through traffic and stoplights that seemed to have it out for her, Lucy managed to make it. It only took forty minutes to drive a few miles.

She put her little Neon in park, sighing as her back crashed into the old cloth seat with the Starry Night cover. One would think all the folks on the road would have a valid license to drive and a right mind to do so safely. What Lucy witnessed today was akin to baboons behind functional machines.

Rolling down the windows to ensure her car did not become a steaming sauna while she shopped, her hands froze as the radio announcer cued a few kooky sounds before informing the listeners that the next song block was well underway.

When the familiar trills of a piano played through the speakers, Lucy’s breath hitched as she whispered, “No way.”

Then the lyrics came, and with them, her control waned.

 _“Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I’m home bound-”_

_____ _

Her body twisted in the seat, her fingers snapping as she mimicked the beat with a smile. It had been so long since she heard this tune, let it seem into her pores and infect her emotions.

 _“Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd-”_

_____ _

The sound was echoing, a strange delay to the beat. With a curious turn of her head, she saw a small Pontiac with flames painted on the side. Inside, with the windows down, was a pink haired man jamming to the very same song as she.

 _“And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder…. “_

_____ _

_____ _

His head was banging and his fingers twirling some mean air guitar, but when the song picked up, so did he.

_“If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by?”_

_____ _

_____ _

The car was rocking with his seated dance moves, his pink hair a mess from static against the car roof.

_“'Cause you know I’d walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you-”_

_____ _

_____ _

He turned his head, obviously checking to see if she had been dancing as well, freezing when their eyes locked. His guitar stopped, all singing gone. In a flash of a second, embarrassment flooded both of them. They had been dancing together, in separate cars, in the middle of a Publix parking lot.

 _“Tonight.”_ She breathed with the singer, watching as he breathlessly did the same.

The piano played through the speakers of both cars, and with a giggle, Lucy sent him the very same smile he sent her. The piano played, and both of them picked up the lyrics as if this duet were to never ever end.

And to think, she only thought she needed a gallon of milk.


	2. People like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men AU

The looming buildings had quite an eerie and lonely atmosphere as the sun began to set over the rooftops of Hargeon. Fall was in full swing as the night of Halloween started with tacky ghouls and ghosts decorating the streets as children with handcrafted costumes scattered about the town in collection of the yearly due: candy.

Haunting music played from record speakers, mothers comforting the more timid children while fathers promised to fight off any monsters.

If only they had the power.

She watched them all wander past her dark post in the alley, smiling and happy without a care in the world. No wrongs committed on this night, just families enjoying the night of the thirty-first. Men, women, and children together as the night grew darker and the lanterns burned brighter.

Is this what normal was like?

Brown eyes watched a father pluck up his toddler daughter, placing her securely on his shoulders while the mother giggled and cleaned her cheeks. She saw a boy tug at his sister’s hand when she paused with fear at a particularly gruesome statue of a gargoyle. Happy, loving parents smiling as their child returned with an excited face and a bag full of new candy.

Normal must be nice. Normal but be so precious to them. If only they knew that it was so precious to her.

The wind picked up, sending chills through her coat. Blonde hair bold enough to escape her pony tail tickled at her cheeks as she saw one small boy glance over towards her location, blinking when she backed farther away into shadow. A moment more, and his family tugged him along to break his distraction.

The woman knew he would forget about the shadow he had seen at the sight of his haul, knew that he never saw past her eyes to see her secrets.

It was better to stay away and on the move.

With one last longing glance towards a mustached man and his long haired wife cradling a tiny girl in a frilly pink dress, the woman vanished into the alley way, never noticed by those she deemed ‘normal’.

She walked a lonely road, one that became far familiar in her years of solitude. A fitting fate for a monster, a creature, a thing. She required nothing for she was nothing.

Lucy Heartfilia, once a pampered heiress of the Heartfilia fortune, now a hidden stain in the genetics of humanity. A mutant is what she was, what scientists described her kind as. Her kind was never meant to be created equal to that of normal humans. That is what the public of Fiore decreed.

All mutants that were unregistered were to be arrested on sight, and detained until drafted into the Rune Knight Army to serve the king that saw them as creatures.

Lucy never wanted to fight. Fighting solved nothing and it was her own species that was deeming her an enemy, a tool to use and abuse.

No, she never wanted a fight.

The street she approached was lonely, devoid of any trick-or-treaters or onlookers. Here, she could whistle without gaining unwanted attention as she moved closer to the edge of town. It was time to move to the next town before her face was recognized. Unlikely, since the last time she was seen was around the age of ten, in pigtails and fancy dresses.

Now, with long flowing blonde hair tied with a ribbon and cheap clothing she managed to afford with her meager savings, Lucy was a stranger to her old life. Not one of her noble acquaintances will recognize her now, and certainly not her father and the one he tried to betroth her to.

Her…ah…mutant abilities kinda surfaced during the ball that celebrated the alliance of families in the future. She wasn’t very desirable after that fiasco.

Life on the run had been hard to accomplish during the first few months. Staying at shelters and orphan homes left tracks that nearly got her arrested a few times. Thankfully, practice at her…mutation, allowed higher skill and better chance of escape. She wasn’t the best yet, but the blonde knew that came with time.

Her battle skills, however, needed major maintenance. Like, for example, identifying the feeling that she was being watched.

“So my sources were correct. A mutant set up shop here in the clean town of Hargeon. Sorry, but we worked hard to clean this place out.” A voice cooed from behind her, sending ice cold chills down her spine as she whirled around to face the threat.

A man with dark hair and a knowing smile on his face stared at her, holding a genetic code tracker in his hands. He was tall, lanky, and his dressy suit made her chest throb painfully. He looked so wealthy, and she feared he could be the worst thing since the Rune Knight Army.

A private collector of creatures like her.

She had heard that the King disapproved of such lowly tastes, but payed pretty jewels to take most of the collections into his army. The King had humane rules. Collectors did not.

As the blonde moved back, the man tittered and shook his finger at her. “Na ah! Where do you think you’re going, sweetie? No, I’ve been tracking you since this morning and I already have a buyer most interested in your genetic signature. Tell me, why are you not registered in the database, hm?”

Hot fear crawled up from inside her, her muscles burning with panicked energy to run and escape. In all her years, never had a collector with a genetic tracker crossed her path. That technology only belonged to the Rune Knights.

So…

“You’re a thief.” She accused softly, marking how his sickly smile fell. “You stole that tracker.”

The man then chuckled, shrugging as he bounced the device lightly in his palm. “The slacker was sleeping. It wasn’t like he was gonna use it. Are you a seer? A mind reader?”

Lucy bit her lip, not wishing to divulge her only trump card. But still, she really didn’t like holding her tongue when she was younger and that had not changed in her maturity.

“No. Just smarter than you are.”

Instantly, his eyes darkened and his lips pursed, all humor gone from the predator. “You will regret that.” He promised darkly, stepping closer threateningly. The tracker clipped to his belt and his hands were now free. He sneered as she skittered back, nearly tripping over herself at the odd feeling of terror in her chest.

“You think you are the only one that’s different? You think that because you are a mutant, you are better than me?” He hissed with a laugh, his hands beginning to glow.

With horror, Lucy gulped at the shitty realization that her opponent was a mutant too. Sure, she fought to escape mutants from the army, but their powers were regulated with chips and implants. They could hardly harm a normal let alone a mutant.

But now, as he advanced with those sinister eyes locked on her trembling form, Lucy realized she was far deeper than she expected.

“I happen to amplify emotions.” he bragged lightly, pointing his glowing finger at her as if she were an adoring fan he acknowledged. “Everything you feel now is twice as pressuring, twice as stressful, and twice as exhausting. I trust you’ll be passing out soon from the intensity.”

He was right. Lucy clutched at her heart that pounded rapidly within her ribs at the harrowing fear that refused to leave. There was no fight or flight: only fear and slow acceptance of fate to lessen the intense drive. Only fear, as tears filled her vision and blurred her opponent. She sank to her knees slowly, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

With her fear, came images she really shouldn’t remember. Those of her father yelling at her for her 'curse’, guests looking on in horror as her mutation took flight when the one she was betrothed to spoke ill of her father and mother. Emotions triggered a much darker side to her power.

“Oi!” A voice called from off to the side, and like a lifting weight, the fear was gone from her body. Purged by relief and distraction, Lucy and the man assaulting her looked to her left, taking in the new stranger’s arrival.

He was startling with his pink hair and his polished coal eyes, the white scarf around his neck giving him a more puffed up image as he stood before them, glaring at the other man with no kind greeting in his expression.

“Go away, Boredom.” The pink haired man dismissed with a snort, earning an offended squawk from her assailant. “It’s Bora!”

Ignoring him, the pink haired stranger fixed his gaze on her with a serious expression before he smiled. “Hi! Is this dick bothering you?” He asked lightly, cracking his knuckles with a strangle look of glee in his eyes. “I’ll take care of him if you like?”

Honestly, Lucy wanted to run for the hills and never look back. This was just way too much exposure, and now her face had been studied by two strange men, one of which was a mutant collector. There was no concentration left for her to use her powers, no strength left in her legs as she stayed on the ground.

Still, he seemed to understand, sending her a grin and a wink. “Promise you won’t run?” He questioned softly, stepping closer towards the angry Bora with a roll of his shoulders.

He waited until she quietly nodded before looking away, setting his sights on Bora, who now seemed to realize he was sorely outnumbered. The cowardly man backed away slowly, but his foe never slowed in his approach.

Within calloused hands, a flame flickered to life, growing steadily with every step. Lucy gasped at the sight, hands moving to cover her mouth as she watched the fire grow until it engulfed his fist. Her 'savior’ was a mutant too, someone like her and Bora.

In that moment, all she wanted to do was use her ability and run away. To run and hide and never return to this town. Forget the normals. There were too many mutants for her to handle alone. Still, her body stayed put, mind reminding her that she did promise to not run, at least until Bora was handled.

This new stranger didn’t seem all that bad, even as she watched him charge and cleanly knock Bora flying with one strike. Childish features took on a surprised look as the fire died from his hand, his mouth open wide as he watched his enemy soar into the distance.

“Oh…forgot to hold back a bit. Oops~” He hummed, whistling as he turned to smile at Lucy with a chuckle, hands going to slip in his pockets. “Ah, I didn’t like him anyway.”

He nearly skipped over to her, pausing when her body tensed in alarm. “Easy. I’m not gonna hurt ya. I promise.” With a show of pearly white teeth and sharp canines, he knelt an arms length away, holding out his pinky in an effort to show his sincerity.

It worked for the blond, a breath escaping her as she relaxed and began to feel the calm flow of her energy returning. If she wanted to, she could use her ability and flee.

As if reading her mind, the man sighed. “You know I can’t stop ya from running. In fact, I won’t. But, hear me out before you do, okay? Or else Gramps is gonna beat me to death for scaring you.” He pleaded softly, retracting his hand to hold his knees for balance. Once again, he waited until she nodded before continuing.

“Ah, okay. Uh, the name’s Natsu, by the way. So, I am pretty awesome and my ability is pyrokinesis. I go to this secret academy for people like you and me. So, my Gramps is the head of it all and he felt you may need a place to lay low for a while and train your ability. He sent me to tell you and bring you back, if you want.” He took in a deep breath, having not taken one since he began his speech. “It’s called Fairy Tail and we are all family and you’d be safe. No dudes like Boars to bother you.”

He regarded her stunned expression before snorting. “You look weird.”

Huffing, Lucy snorted and crossed her arms at his insult. “Says the one that makes fire out of thin air.”

Natsu blinked, confused. “My ability is cool! Way cooler than yours! Like what do you do, turn into puddles or something?” His retort was defensive as he huffed a tiny wisp of smoke from his lips.

Lucy bristled at his dismissal, forgetting her timid behavior in favor of taking back her true self. “For your information! I have chronokinesis!” Mentally, she patted herself on the back until she caught sight of his disbelieving face.

“You made that word up!” He accused suddenly, rolling his eyes. “At least have the decency to tell the truth. I won’t blame ya for feeling bad about your ability.”

Lucy fumed, glaring harshly and slapping her palms on the ground as a breeze carried leaves past. “I’m not lying! I can control the flow of time with my mind!” She hissed, reaching out a hand. “I’ll show you!”

Natsu squinted before rising, placing his hand in hers to help her stand. The second his skin made contact with hers, energy flowed between them, and Natsu yelped and jerked his hand away, inspecting his hand and whining, “Weirdo! You coulda killed me or something!”

Then, he stared with a slack jaw at the leaves suspended in mid air around them. No movement, no wind at all.

As he stared, Lucy panted and wiped sweat off her forehead as time began to slowly chug into flow, leaves beginning to inch along until the present time returned. Silence hung between them before Natsu whirled on her and grasped her shoulders with a bright grin that nearly split his face. Ignoring her yelp, he shook her with no regards, shouting, “That was so awesome! Like, not as cool as mine but still! Luigi, you gotta come to Fairy Tail and be my training partner! Your ability will help me burn the Ice Prick and he can’t even stop me!”

With a cackle, he lifted her over his shoulder, keeping her captive with a firm hand to her rump. “No choice now! Now you can meet my cat, Happy, too!”

Lucy squealed and kicked, but her brute of a captor never budged as he began to march towards wherever this 'Fairy Tail Academy’ was. “Natsu! I will freeze time and punch you!” The threat hung near his ears, but still the pyro never paused and never lost his grin.

“Judging by your exhaustion, you won’t be able to do that.” He spoke seriously, sending her a stern glance over his shoulder when she managed to lift her head enough to meet his gaze. “Plus, what can one of your punches do to the mighty me?” He snickered, and Lucy pursed her lips at his ego.

“Still, a promise is a promise, so we get to Fairy Tail and you don’t like it, I will let you leave. Okay, Luigi?”

The blonde woman stared as he stared back, silently surprised as he gave her a small smile. “No objections?”

A grin crossed her own lips as her head shook. “It’s Lucy, and no. I want to see it…Fairy Tail. I wanna meet more…people like me.”

Her pink haired escort rose a brow, and Lucy could see a flicker of fire in his eyes as he snorted. “Well then, I’ll get you there. Just wait!”


	3. Keep the Light On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy. Inspired by Pete's Dragon

The winds howled outside, hammering against the walls of the house like angry swarms of bees. Levy was positive the house had lost a few shingles and part of the siding as well. She knew the small address sign down the road had already been taken by the storm.

Such fierce gales were nearly unheard of at this time of year, and the blue haired woman hoped Erza had tied down all the boats in the marina. It would surely be disastrous to have any loose in such conditions, floating right into the path of nearby ships. Fairy Tail’s marina master was never careless.

It would be a long night on the cape of Magnolia and Levy was positive she would have no sleep tonight. Nature made that extremely clear with all the racket.

So, she settled down in her old arm chair with a blanket and a book, the fire roaring inside the fireplace. The warmth of the living room made her comfortable after just arriving from a trip to town. Lucy’s bookstore was quite busy, nearly everyone looking for a good read to combat boredom from the nasty conditions.

It would be a shame for any ships to come into port with such winds. The waves and riptides must be nearly impossible to sail through.

At least the knowledge that no sailor was bold and daring enough to try to brave the cape in this weather at night was comfort enough to relax in her home. Not even  _he_ would risk something so dangerous.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. A single sound that echoed through the air over the wind and the rain; a faint horn.

The blue haired woman froze, the book falling from her fingers. The fire and wind raged on, but after a few seconds the horn joined in, blazing that single tone.

A ship was coming into port despite the hassle of tethering and strapping down the vessel afterwards. She would bet her whole book collection on just what captain was as stubborn and foolish to try such a task.

Gajeel…and his first mate Pantherlily.

Idiots. Both of them.

With flailing legs, Levy struggled out of her blanket and chair, managing to grab her raincoat and the toolbox on her nearby shelf. With bare feet, she scrambled up the wooden stairs, zipping past her second floor and clambering well into the third. 

The stairs then became painted metal, fastened to the walls of the house as it narrowed into a single tower structure.

Round and round she climbed, the air becoming hotter as she rose. It was always hot around the lantern light that continuously fought the conditions of nature and night. As her father once told her before, a lighthouse never sleeps.

The sound of the horn bellowed closer, but barely heard over the rotating gears and gadgets. Allowing one slow drag of her legs at the last stair, Levy staggered onto the platform beside the oil burner.

The flame of the lamp burned strong, concealed within a glass chimney and fed vaporized fuel. The lens steadily turned, the mechanisms having been oiled this morning. Thus, she didn’t have to stay in the Watch Room, continuing on to the Lantern room with a racing heart.

Behind the glass storm windows, Levy could hardly see anything beyond the bands of rain and the blackness of night. The steady and sure light beam that passed by her head every few seconds hardly helped in her quest.

Being the Lighthouse Keeper of Magnolia was no slacker’s job. It took patience and nerves of steel to keep the structure running hardy and strong. Still, Levy sometimes wondered about life beyond the light of this town. As a Keeper, travel was done very scarcely and when it was completely necessary.

She couldn’t sail the mysterious seas like a sailor could. The waves and tides remained a mystery, a dream of hers.

The man that traveled the seas for most of his life always came back with stories to feed her hunger, though. He would chronicle his every day at sea, no matter how uneventful it had been, and he made sure to detail it in a way she could picture everything as it was.

From the shades of night, a single light danced among the violent torrents and ocean surface. The horn sounded again, and the woman’s lips curved slightly.

Gajeel was such an idiot for blazing right on in, trusting her to be here waiting for him. It had been six long months since he began his voyage after all.

Reaching her dainty hand out for a small string lever beside the stairs, the Keeper curled her pinky around the line: the same finger that had intertwined with his that fateful day, and pulled. At once, the lighthouse vibrated from the foghorn shack located closest to the cape. The sound tore through the storm, dwarfing the ship’s horn twice-fold. After a few moments, the small beacons that marked the marina channel lit, beckoning the sailors home at last.

Watching the vessel’s light swivel as it turned towards the designated path, Levy giggled as the ship gave one more long horn call…and then one annoying honk that could hardly count as a mariner signal.

That would be Gajeel for sure.

With a sigh, she watched the lantern bob with the ship as it battled the waves to the port, safely maneuvering past the concrete sea barriers that protected the little port town from larger waves.

_I did as you asked,_  the woman thought lightly as she ran through her nightly checklist before slowly clambering down the tower steps.

If Gajeel had sailed back into town, Mavis knows how hungry he will be for actual food on solid land. He always came to her.

_“I’ll be away fer a few months, you know.” He muttered softly, shouldering his leather bag and shrugging in his uniform. He always complained that they were issued too tight around the shoulders. A captain had to wear it most of the time, but he would always write about how his ‘tore’ during the first week of every voyage._

_“I know.” Levy chirped, brushing at her small sundress and adjusting her straw hat on her head. As usual, she held out her right hand, pinky extended with expectant eyes. “I promise to have a warm supper waiting for when you get back…and a bath. You always reek of something fishy after a voyage.”_

_Gajeel harrumphed, curling his large pinky finger around hers, rough and scarred skin gently squeezing at soft skin. “I promise to come back with more of yer stupid tales. Maybe sumthin’ from other ports.”_

_At his grumble, Levy giggled and listened to crew men rattle off supplies as crates were loaded on deck by crane. Really, he should be supervising as Captain._

_Yet, she wouldn’t dare complain about that. It would only bring his departure sooner._

_The black haired man seemed to snap his mind into the right place, much to her disappointment, as his red eyes inspected the work load behind his back._

_He never released her finger. “Shrimp, I need one more promise from you.” His lips barely moved at his soft words, but to Levy, she could not get beyond his pleading eyes; emotion hidden by a gruff and angry appearance._

_“Keep the light on for me?”_

_The Lighthouse Keeper blinked at the request, opening her mouth to reply that it was mariner protocol to have the lantern running at all times through the night and foggy weather. But, his softened brows had her swallow and shut her mouth._

_He wasn’t talking about the lighthouse._

_As if she could ever expect him to refer to her heart as a light, but Levy opted to just roll with it for now. It was near cast off, and he was looking more flustered by the second._

_“I’ll be waiting with the light on.” She breathed with a flush at her weak knees. “Don’t get lost.”_

_The Captain smiled, quickly leaning down to capture her lips in a swift and demanding kiss, nearly knocking off her hat with his massive head. It lasted for a few moments and Levy was about to submit to suffocation when he stepped back quickly, coughing and turning to walk towards his ship._

_“As if I could get lost. Yer a shrimp, but yer light is the brightest.” He grunted in his indifferent tone, but to Levy, she could hear the strained tension in his voice._

_So flustered by all the whistles and looks given by crew members and port crawlers alike, Levy turned on her heels, shielding her burning cheeks with her little straw hat. She missed Gajeel looking over his shoulder with a cocky smirk and the deathly glares he sent to his crew for their rude actions._

 

_She kept the light on…as well as the lantern lit._


	4. Of Fire and Spokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Rider AU NaLu. A birthday gift for Tumblr user mslead.

Some stories are never meant to be told. Mere words through a mortal’s mouth cannot capture the same tale in the light of truth. Some stories are better off not told, for ignorance is bliss and good will always prevail. Or, some stories should be shared, but with an air of warning.

This is one of those warning stories: Beware of things that prowl the night.

It is said that there is a heaven and a hell, two scales of fate balanced by one value: Mortal souls. This is a truth.

It was a messy job, weighing the innocent against the guilty and the entities could not stop the few that slipped through the cracks.

The truth is these two powerhouses never did the dirty work alone. No. Taking on seven billion souls trapped in the sticky mess of the mortal world, both heaven and hell take measures not often explained to keep the peace.

There were Angels…and there were Ghost Riders.

Souls in need of salvation…and souls that escaped punishment.

Now, Angels were born mortal and gifted with grace during their mortal life. Ghost Riders? Those were mortals that lost their soul to the Devil in a deal, in greed or in desperation.

In the presence of evil, hell-fire consumes the Rider and leaves nothing but bone and chain, and all evil souls are purged in the Penance Stare. A trail of flame and an empty mortal shell was all a Rider left behind, maybe some scorch marks of blazing chains gouging through concrete.

There had never been such an uproar over the unknown…until one surfaced in the past few days.

* * *

 

When reports of a flaming skeleton started cropping up around Magnolia City, Lucy really thought there was a drug outbreak and the reports were just hallucinations.

A man with a skull on fire…riding around on a chopper of black steel and fire…beating up crooks with blazing chains.

She could write a better novel than some of these ghost stories!

At least she thought so. Everyone of her friends in Celestial Publishing and Fairy Tail Enterprise told her to at least try to believe. Natsu proclaimed that he shook hands with the guy, abet burn free. Gray snarked that he punched the ‘Ghost Rider’, as the media dubbed him, in the face: also burn free.

Pretty Little Liars wasn’t just a television show. Erza walloped both of them.

Besides that, there were no logical explanations of the flaming trail that matched tire treads, or for the soulless eyes of the criminals, or the marks of charcoal on everything close to a crime scene.

Lucy couldn’t piece anything together, not even after visiting every crime site of this week. Being a writer was in her blood but to be a writer she had this uncanny thirst to investigate and understand.

It will get her killed one day.

But, as she skimmed her fingers along the carved line in solid brick, fingertips coating with soot, the woman felt a bigger interest form. This Ghost Rider only went after someone who had committed a crime, a serious crime. Some of the incidents, there was nothing left but burns and sulfur.

Or sand.

Or salt.

She may not be educated in the art of finding a good boyfriend but she certainly knew there was a connection to everything she had researched. There was something supernatural about all this. It set her hairs on end.

Stepping away from the brick and over the pile of sand in the middle of the alleyway, she licked the tip of her pen and scribbled away on her pad of yellow paper. The pen point never paused, the little spring with a pink poof ball at the top swinging violently with every word. All of her writing utensils were abused and this absurd pen happened to be the sole survivor.

At least when it died, she could finally break open the 64 pack of glitter gel pens Natsu had gotten her. He knew she loved gel pens ever since they were kids. She loved them when they wrote notes on each others arms. She loved them when taking spelling tests. She loved them when he confessed he liked her. She loved them when he disappeared for a few years after his father’s death.

                    Whoa, that got morbid.

Tapping the pink ball on her chin, the woman moved to the circular scorch marks further down the way, a perfect round shape where fire had blazed far hotter than any stove could muster. Something was here, encased in fire, and Lucy couldn’t successfully say it was a space shuttle engine or a man.

The pen continued chronicling her suspicions, her mind wandering yet again.

She half expected Natsu to be a stunt man. After his father, Igneel, made a record of jumping through rings of fire; Natsu was expected to follow suit.

That was, until they decided to run away together to protest her father arranging her marriage. It would have happened too, until Igneel had that accident: the one with the faulty bike and the quick slide into the rings of fire.

Natsu wasn’t the same after that. He closed down, taking the prized bike he and Igneel built together, and left her waiting by that oak tree…in the rain.

Sounded like a bad romance novel but Lucy lived it. She walked herself home, sucked it up, and eventually told her father that he couldn’t rule her life.

She ran away too. Worked her way through college, got a great job and made great friends. Watching Natsu on the screens of televisions as he performed dangerous stunt after dangerous stunt with that cursed hitching of breath. Then, he shows up in her life again and Lucy just couldn’t figure out how she felt. Punching him sounded nice. Kissing him senseless was pretty good too. It wasn’t like when they were teens and the future looked bright.

They had grown up.

Or, she had at least. He was still a goof ball.

With a sigh, she flipped her notebook closed and shoved it in her bag, taking care to tuck the pen into the spirals like a child ready for bed. Zipping the bag shut, Lucy clung to the strap as she strolled back out to the mouth of the alley, away from the mysterious carnage that everyone claimed was from the 'skeleton of fire’.

The world had turned upside down. Natsu appeared back in her life two months ago, dredging up feelings she thought she exterminated the day he left her standing by that treasured tree. A supernatural being is leaving fire and defeated bad guys left and right. She actually ditched a date in the first five minutes to come investigate a crime scene.

What else could try and bring Lucky Lucy down?

She strutted with a high head and perfect balance on heels, the streets devoid of traffic due to the late night allowing her to relax enough to hum a song she heard recently on the radio.

Carelessness was one of her faults, she supposed. Walking alone, through the most dimly lit part of Magnolia City, with nothing more than a little derringer hidden in the many compartments of her bag, was careless.

She felt it before she saw it, if that was at all possible. The racing chill up her spine and the unnatural cold in her extremities. On a night with no chance of cold, her breath came out in plumes of steam, ignorant to the fact that it was eighty degrees. Stomach coiling, Lucy locked brown eyes on the figure standing in her path, the face shadowed with the flickering head lamp above.

Scenes from murders acted out in CSI: Miami flashed through her mind, alarms starting to pick up in her chest. She had to  _run_  and she had to run  _fast_.

Taking one step back, she wanted to scream when the figure followed with a single step, silent as the graves of a cemetery. A chin became visible, rows of shark-like teeth greeting her with little warmth. Only cold.

To her horror, it took a second step, a hooked nose defined in the flashes of light. Then, eyes of vermilion nearly stalled her heart on the spot. Hungry, soulless eyes.

“S-Stay away.” She warned, sounding far more timid than she wished. All those firearm classes, all the self defense courses from Officer Scarlet washed away with one glance at this thing.

The lamp flickered and then slowly faded, leaving it in darkness. Lucy ran, turning on her heel, quite skillfully, and bolted back down the street to where the street lamps shone like welcoming friends. Her ankles swiveled dangerously as her heeled footsteps were far less sure. A broken ankle and getting gnawed on by some monster sounded pretty unlucky. Oh, if Erza or Natsu found out that she stayed out late and hung around alleys, they’d lock her in her room forever-

-and ever, and ever.

Long after she was old and gray, she would be locked in her room.

If getting eaten wasn’t an incentive to run, that certainly was.

Light washed over her as she tripped into the line of lamps but she didn’t slow, hearing the quick strides of whatever was chasing her. Either it was trying to let her get a head start…or it was stalking her until she tired.

The latter proved to be true, for when she slowed to glance over her shoulder, it was there, staying just close enough to keep her running.

She should have called the police, the FBI, the SWAT, the Supernatural cast members—anybody with experience with weird and fucking scary as hell.

Instead, her phone remained untouched next to the small pistol as she made a sharp turn down a side street, hoping to reach Main Street where she can hide in the Celestial Publishing offices. Only employees with cards could enter and the security guards, although lacking, would take care of Creepy.

That is, if she didn’t pull her weapon even sooner. The footsteps were growing and she started to split time that she should have been sprinting to glance behind. It was gaining now, probably sensing the end of the hunt was near.

Heart in her throat, pulsing with epinephrine, Lucy finally acted. Her hand slipped into the side pouch sealed with a magnet clasp, extracting her 'insurance’ for when she boldly walked the streets at night.

Her pistol that Erza had given her upon moving to Magnolia City. This would be the first time she pulled the little firearm out of the depths that was her purse.

Whirling around, she took one look at the charging thing with bared teeth and glowing red eyes, and fired to the right of it, almost grazing its cloak. The bang echoed around them, eaten by the silent night, and the monster froze for a second, gnashing its jaw threateningly.

“Go away.” She warned firmly, stepping back towards the corner where her work building was. “Or I won’t miss.”

Erza’s voice flew through her head, reminding her to stand still, unwavering, to will the attacker to rethink his or her actions and back off. People thought she was crazy to take classes with Titania of the Magnolia MPD, but this experience only made her thank herself.

If she had to fight, Lucy promised she would.

The thing  _hissed_ , almost like a corny vampire actor, angling to lunge at her. Lucy shakily prepared to fire the final bullet she had, rehearsing the major spots to physically hit.

Only, she didn’t have the chance.

The thing charged, but the events that followed almost sent her into a state of shock.

Flaming chains screeched along the walls of the buildings, a demonic roar louder than any gun filling the air. The roar echoed in the throttle of a motorbike, the dark banished with bright flames from behind the creature.

Did she die and this was some sort of postmortem dream?

Because, behind the thing that had stalked her all the way from 31st street to 24th, was a flaming skull man in black leather. Studded black leather jacket and jeans that would have been skin tight—if it had skin…or muscles—innards, the standard stuff.

Bony fingers clenched chains that served as a fire whip, the carpals and metacarpals also on fire. Empty sockets stared at the creature and Lucy could have sworn she saw disgust even if there was no face to go by. Teeth grit, fire flickering around the smooth bone, the Ghost Rider eyed the thing that had turned away from her, slowly dragging a second strand of chains from its shoulder and setting it aflame.

And…it was time to go. Now.

Legs frozen, brown eyes watched as chains swung in sync, wrapping around the monster like thread on a spindle. The air filled with angry howls of the toothy demon, the sound of sizzling skin sickening but she still couldn’t pull her eyes away as in a matter of seconds, the demon vanished in a cloud of smoke.

_Run_ —she thought desperately as the chains began to slide along the asphalt, returning to the wielder and coiling back over the spiked shoulders. From behind the Rider, a bike with flaming wheels and spokes became visible, the headlamp a chrome skull that glared menacingly at the world. The throttle purred as the vehicle rolled up to rest beside the Rider, without the need of a driver, revving in short syllables as the fire dimmed.

The Ghost Rider stared at her, molten golden flames fading to a low but hotter blue flame. She could feel the intense heat feet away. If it had a face, Lucy assumed it would be a soft expression. But, bone did not bend as easily for emotions.

She was still pointing her gun, she realized numbly, her hands falling to her side limply: fingers barely able to keep the tiny pistol in her palm.

The skeleton opened its mandible, probably to say something, but then shoulders tensed and the sound of the jaw snapping shut sounded so much like hers would. Blue flame remained, but the tips flickered yellow as it raised a finger and pointed to the glowing building that was her work, not a word said.

Go to safety—she thought it meant.

The bike rumbled, almost encouragingly, so she managed a short nod, a hoarse 'thank you’, and jogged away, careful not to completely turn her back.

It watched her go with rapt attention before moving to straddle the bike, kicking the throttle and squealing the tires as it peeled back the way it came, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

She had to try three times to get her card to read in the scanner, trembling arms forcing the glass doors to open as she staggered inside the publishing company, ignoring the surprised calls from the guards.

The Ghost Rider was real. She finally had proof. She saw it with her own eyes.

But now she had more questions.

First, however, she wanted a safe way home…and to drink whiskey under her desk to cope with almost being a midnight snack.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled the contact list numbly, wishing to talk about her experience with somebody.

Not Erza.

Not Gray.

Not Levy.

Not Cana either.

Her scrolling paused on one name, thumb hesitating before selecting the number and putting the phone to her ear. If he didn’t answer, she would be fine. If he did…she hadn’t a clue what to say. They had fought the last time they spoke, about him wanting a date and her reminding him of the last date where he stood her up.

“'Ello?” He sounded tired, throaty. Why did she fall a little more in love with him when he sounded like that.

“N-Natsu?” She pursed her lips at the stutter. “Uh, I dunno if you are busy…or…or anything…” She took in a deep breath. “C-Can you come pick me up from work? I mean—it’s fine if you don’t want-”

“I’ll be right there.” He blurted,  the sound of a throaty throttle echoing after his words. Maybe she was wired from the action of tonight, but Lucy swore that throttle sounded familiar.

He was there in two minutes, a record, the old Harley Panhead still as neat as when she first saw it all those years ago. On the gas tank, Igneel’s and Natsu’s names were painted in for all to see. Years passed but this bike still meant so much to him.

He met her stare with a tired smile, black leather jacket wrinkled and worn with time, carefully flicking away a stray ember from the far side of his jeans so she wouldn’t see it.

“’Sup Luce?” He greeted with as much casualty he could scrape up, acting as natural as a guilty man could be.

Noticing his strange behavior but choosing not to comment, Lucy sighed and smiled back, equally as tired.

“You won’t believe the night I had.” She breathed, patting her bag to assure herself that she still had it out of habit. Her ankles ached from the abuse and a long bath sounded nice.

Natsu’s dark eyes flashed knowingly, but once again she missed it as he hummed. “I think I can try.”

The bike revved loudly and Lucy squawked before reprimanding him about being loud, irritated by his cheerful laugh at her scolding.

She never noticed his fingers weren’t even on the throttle.


	5. Tell You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are sharing a hospital room, and somehow you find out how I injured myself and I am so embarrassed because the way I hurt myself is pretty humiliating, but then you start telling me how you ended up in hospital and I am crying with laughter please stop telling me this story, it hurts when I laugh, wait did you just say I look pretty when I laugh?’ au

“So, what are you in for?” The pink haired man in the bed parallel to hers asked, eyeing her body up and down. If she had not been confined to this hospital bed, her leg up in a sling and her adjacent arm in the same state, Lucy may have had the nerve to be offended by how his dark eyes lingered for far too long.

But, after an hour of listening to his snores as the nurses moved her bed next to his, unable to retrieve the remote from under his messy blankets without disturbing him, Lucy vowed to be nice and respectful to set a decent example for him to follow.

So far, little progress has been made.

“Oi, Luigi-” The man began, his own leg in a sling and most of his body in bandages. Lucy assumed he was a burn victim; a tragic victim of some horrible accident that made hers seem small in comparison.

“It’s Lucy.” She corrected patiently with a sigh, watching the black and white re-runs of  _I Love Lucy_  play on the television.

The irony was missed by her oblivious roommate.

“Whatever.” He snorted with a grin as she shot a very unamused glare in his direction, “Why are you in here?” He demanded with curious eyes on her bandages, some mild concern laced in his features as she shifted and winced.

“Uh…cause this bed was assigned to me?” She replied dumbly, squinting at him with serious worry about his mental capacity at the moment. Did he get a concussion as well? Poor soul.

Natsu was his name, as the sticker on the intravenous fluid bag told her of his birth date and many other facts about him. He had said so himself as well, but Lucy had been far more concerned with the settings on her bed and the fluffing of her pillows with her spine. Not so polite on her own end, but she digressed.

He gave her deadpan look, rolling his eyes as he seemed to shift gears with her more sarcastic side. “No, you weirdo. What are you doing in the hospital? Are those breaks or-?” He trailed off, dark eyes flicking to hers in question.

Strange how he was far more concerned with why she was here than how. Lucy wasn’t going to ask anyway. Her reason for her injuries was far too embarrassing.

“Uh, just some sprains. I’m in here for two days, tops, while my slings come in.”

When the pink haired man just stared for a moment, raising his brows in question when she said no more, Lucy realized he wanted more information. Like  _how._

After a moment more of silence, he smirked and whispered, “Tell you mine if you tell me yours~.” Sealing the deal with a devilish wink, Lucy decided she might as well. Natsu seemed like the type to bother and bug until he gets his answers. Two days of him knowing couldn’t be worse than two days of pestering, right?

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Her voice was small and frail, hesitating on the story that may or may not be the absolute dumbest way to get put in a hospital. Really, she had been so embarrassed that she had not even called her friends yet. That was something in itself!

Natsu pursed his lips but nodded all the same. With a deep and heavy sigh, Lucy regarded him a second longer before she wove the events from hours before.

“So I take my dog, Plue, for a walk every day to the dog park. He likes to lay in the clovers there and stuff. Today, I couldn’t find my running shoes anywhere and he was whining pathetically because he was going to explode from pee in my house if I didn’t hurry.” Lucy paused, knowing the small pup had done nothing wrong, but still felt like he had plotted mutiny against her.

“So…I…uhm…used my roller-blades instead.”

Instantly, the man’s cheeks puffed out as he nearly went cross-eyed in a hard struggle not to laugh. His face blotched many shades of red as he quivered in his bed, wincing from the wraps that pulled at his chest.

He could already see the end result.

Heavily embarrassed by her terrible choice that led to her demise, Lucy looked to her lap with burning eyes as her golden hair shielded her face. “H-He saw a squirrel a-and…”

Loud, booming laughter echoed around the room and down the silent halls. It was over. He was going to mock her relentlessly. Biting her lip to stifle a sob, Lucy’s shoulders quivered as she felt the first few tears begin to trail down her cheeks.

The blonde was only mildly aware of the dying laughter and the uncomfortable silence that pursued. Then, Natsu cleared his throat, drawing her watery eyes towards him.

At her tears, he frowned before a small smile came to his features.

“My flat needed renovations and I’m too stubborn to have my cousins help me.” He started lightly, chuckling and shrugging with a grimace. “They can be dicks and make my toilets explode or some low crap like that.” A reason that he seemed wholeheartedly set in, judging by the tense grit of his jaw.

Intrigued, Lucy watched as her sobs stilled while the strange man began to attempt to relay his tale without being able to use hand gestures.

“I have this cat named Happy and he’s still a damn kitten at heart so I still find cat toys all around the apartment. Anyway, he has this ball of yarn that he carries up the stairs to bed each night but he leaves it around the place during the day.” Pausing to check if he still had her attention, he gave her a completely childish grin before continuing.

“Well, I had to carry boxes of things from upstairs to the living room to renovate my bed room…and I have a collection of dragon figurines. Like, metal ones, steam punk ones, crystal carved ones, ones crafted out of old saw blades-”

 _Oh,_  Lucy thought with horror, brown eyes wide at the list of things. Then, she smiled slightly, already getting a picture in her mind.

But Natsu didn’t stop like she had.

“Anyways, the little twerp managed to tangle the yarn at the top of the stairs and-”

Lucy started laughing. She burst out into giggles and hard chortles that hurt her stomach and made her wish she didn’t have to call a nurse for help to a bedpan.

He grinned at her laughter, adding lightly, “To make matters worse, the little shit tripped me, watched me stumble with the box, and sat there when my feet tangled on the yarn, knocking me down the stairs with dragon figurines raining down upon me like doomsday.”

Her bladder revolted and she desperately tried to calm her giggles so she did not wet the bed. Tears of joy fell down her face as she pictured the event, Natsu squawking as he rolled down stairs with his legs bound by yarn and dragons falling down everywhere.

He only watched her with a smile, speaking softly with warm eyes, “You look pretty when you laugh.”

The blonde woman paused her laughter to blink at him in shock, and finally he seemed to realize what just came from his mouth.

“Uh…geez, what kinda person uses roller blades to walk a dog?!” He croaked, flushing and looking away towards the window, stubbornly ignoring her teasing about the ‘cat-astrophe’ he endured and how it must be hard for him to get tangled in the yarn of fate.

Likewise, Lucy understood that she would be here for a couple of days and though she was certain their pets were trying to kill them, she had never been more thankful to have met someone like her strange roommate.


	6. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy. Last time he cooked, he put his snack metal in it.

“Gajeel, what on Earthland is that?” Levy grumbled, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the pan of mysterious goop. It sat in her glass casserole pan, so it had to be something he intended her to eat. Last time he put his snack metal in it, she had locked him out of their apartment for a night.

Nothing goes in her favorite casserole dish but delicious meals made from recipes she steals from Lucy and Juvia.

The iron dragon slayer turned, giving her an annoyed look, heavily contrasting with the tiny purple apron that only covered his upper torso. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, a spatula in his right hand.

“What does it look like to ye? It’s dinner!” He retorted, his tone offended. “I try n’ do something and yer on my case already.” The spatula smacked on the stove as he grabbed the plates and shoved them into Levy’s hands. “Set the damn table, shrimp.”

The blue haired script mage blinked, quickly grasping the plates so they would not fall. The grumbling dragon slayer turned back to the disastrous looking meal, slipping on oven mittens to handle the freshly baked food.

“Uh, if it’s going to kill me, I don’t wanna eat it.” Levy piped up softly once she completed the table settings and grabbed the drink glasses. Hazel eyes inspected what seemed to be a gooey casserole; Levy wondered what kind of miscalculations Gajeel could have made.

“Just sit and try it.” He sighed, using the previously abused spatula to serve a generous amount of the beige, green, and cream colored food. He then slid it in front of her before sitting and serving himself.

The blue haired woman eyed the concoction like it would become a blob monster. Glancing to Gajeel, she noted he served himself some nails as if they were collard greens. The man was so nonchalant about his cooking blunder that it almost physically pained the script mage.

Levy tipped her spoon into the mess, pulling a tiny bit on the tip. “If you just admit about messing up the recipe-” She began, only to stop when Gajeel slid the basket of rolls towards her a bit more harshly.

“Metalicana taught me this.” He grumbled before spooning a mouthful to his lips. “Used to make it for me when I was small.”

Levy bit her lip at the simple tone Gajeel used as he nibbled on a nail, not meeting her eyes. He hardly talked about Metalicana, especially after Tartarous.

The shame came soon after.

Gajeel had never cooked for her before. Juvia claimed he could and did quite well, but Levy had never once tasted one of his cooking creations. For him to actually cook something his dragon father once made him was huge.

He deserved at least a complement on the…odd complexion of his culinary gift.

So, mentally reciting her prayers and recalling where she stashed her makeshift will, Levy scooped a spoonful of the food and placed it in her mouth without hesitation.

An array of flavors enveloped her taste buds, not one of them unsavory. The taste could have been compared to a flaky biscuit casserole with miscellaneous items giving it more life.

 Levy couldn’t wait to take the next bite.

From the opposite side of the table, Gajeel huffed. “Told you, Shrimp. I can cook.” His dark eyes betraying the prideful glint as Levy shoveled another mouthful in.

“R-Right. Uh…I was wrong.” Levy amended, nearly finished with her first helping of the concoction. “Keep cooking this the way you do.”

Gajeel grunted in reply, pushing the entire glass dish to Levy as she just began eating out of the dish itself.

“Careful, Shrimp. You’ll get fat.” He warned, hissing when she sharply kicked his knees from under the table as she chewed.


	7. Capable Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The random RP Generator gave me this option three times in a row. It was fate telling me that there is no way to stop it.   
> NaLu
> 
> Angst: Death, assisted suicide, zombie apocalypse AU
> 
> ‘Lucy is infected by a zombie bite and Natsu has to put her down.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death warning  
> Sensitive Material  
> Read at own risk

With a mighty swing, Natsu brought the bat across the jaw of an infected, wincing at the sickening crack of bone as he made sure that this particular creature would not infect anyone and be unable to feast.

At his back, his shotgun rested useless, drained of ammo until he managed to make it back to the base. At his belt, his pistols remained empty as well.

They never calculated the mass amounts of infected that could have been locked away in the warehouse. Wherever the healthy hid during the outbreak, they stayed there after infection. And if an infected hid with them, it turned into a fox in a hen house scenario.

So, when their team unlocked the warehouse, it unleashed hell itself. At least a dozen infected had gathered at the door and they assumed that was all.

They were horribly wrong. 

There were more numbers scattered about the shelves of the warehouse, hidden and waiting for a turned back. The creatures were getting smarter with every encounter. It was only a matter of time before they figured out how to open doors and pick locks, he thought morbidly.

Twisting, his bloody bat crashed into the neck of another zombie, severing the head and clearing his area of threats. 

He could hear the echoes of gunshots, the groans of the ‘undead’, and calls for retreat. His walkie talkie burst with commands that they got enough food and it was time to go.

Turning on his heel, he sprinted down old stores of cans and boxes, reminding him of the time before the infection. History and sustenance filled the shelves, although it was to be used sparingly to prevent scarcity. It would be one thing to starve after risking it all.

 His lean body weaved between the aisles, eyes scanning every dark corner before longingly skimming the palates of food that could only be reached with forklifts.  So much food that cannot be reached without attracting attention, fate was cruel.

His gear beat against him as he moved, feet skidding towards the main doors where the team planned to meet at the first sight of danger.

In his gaze, he saw them, fighting off the black and blue toned creatures and backing away towards the transport truck. On their lips, his name was being called.

“Natsu! Where are you?!”

Energy burst through his veins as he pushed every ounce of power into his sprint, nearing the group and shouting his arrival with a passing swing of his bat to the back of a creature’s skull. Blood and guts splattered the concrete, but Natsu was more concerned with seeing the lively faces of Lucy, Erza, Gray, and everyone else of the Fairy Tail Unit.

They were bloody but alive, fighting valiantly to ensure that every single member made it out. His gaze set on Lucy, her crowbar swinging wildly as she cleared away an infected zombie on her right,. Blonde hair shone in the dim florescent lights of the warehouse, the fading light of dusk illuminating her like a shadow on the wall.

He could remember her, before the outbreak and before she had to pick up a crowbar to defend herself. Natsu could recall her before she woke every night with nightmares and had a horrific fear of getting taken from the Unit.

_Her blonde hair glittered under the summer rays, tied up in a neat ponytail with a starry blue ribbon. Brown eyes glittered in excitement as she turned her head, watching a giggling Juvia wake-board surf along side her beloved Gray along the lake surface. There was nothing like her smile._

_She turned, keeping her smile as she locked eyes with him, ushering him to sit with her on the checkered picnic blanket. There was nothing said between them, just blissful silence that spoke way more than anything else. In the calm air, her hand slipped in his, weaving fingers together and locking him in her grip._

_He made sure to never let go of her hand._

“To the transport! Go!” Erza commanded the moment they beat down any infected on the offensive. Gray, having the only ammo left, led the pack. Erza ushered others along, mostly Levy and her crew carrying the supplies snagged, while he and Lucy flanked the back. Standard procedure that they had practiced many times before for any situation.

If something came from the front, Gray and Erza had it covered. The middle had all four guards, and the back was his and Lucy’s. Every Unit had this protocol, this action with this amount of members active in the field.

If an infected bit someone, it was a painful and agonizing change that slowly killed the human side. Then, if the infected didn’t eat flesh…the infected would slowly rot away. It was only a matter of time, but then again humans had to eat and consume so the supplies grew short every once in a while.

It was a game of waiting, as long as none were added as fresh infected.

Levy glanced to Lucy with a grin, giggling as she spoke softly, “I picked up some canned yams, Lu-chan. Just for you.” then her eyes moved to Natsu with a wink, “and some Hot Tamale candy for you Natsu!”

“Aw yeah!” the pink haired man cheered brightly, nearly dancing in his boots. Candy. A really rare find, let alone cinnamon candy. Hot Tamales happened to be his favorite and for good reason.

_“Come on Luce, try it!” He urged, pressing one of the tiny red candies towards her pursed lips. At her scowl, he gave her a grin and a wink, pressing the candy into the seam of her lips in hopes to make it past._

_When she gave nothing, he sighed and retracted his offering before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, tongue sweeping in to add intense burn to the connection, literally._

_With a whine, Lucy pulled away with an affronted look as she covered her lips. With a wicked grin, Natsu leaned closer, leering. “You like the taste of cinnamon.” He teased with a devious lick of his lips, savoring the vivid blush dusting her cheeks._

_“I-Idiot. Not when it tastes of you.” She whispered, yelping when he offered the candy again. Flashing a hesitant look at him, she gasped when he offered._

_“So, do you like the candy or me better?”_

 

“Incoming, three o’ clock.” Erza remarked as they reached the transport, Gray clambering into the drivers seat. His gun traveled from his hands to hers while Levy and the guys began to clamber into the back.

Looking over, Natsu could see it, a tall and lone infected just swaying where it stood only 500 feet away. While he grabbed his bat, he couldn’t shake the strange feeling about this one. Usually they shuffled or crawled not matter what.

But this one just stared and stood, swaying as if in a daze…or waiting.

“Guys…I don’t think-” Lucy began before gasping, whirling around just in time to club an infected lurking behind the transport. She hollered at the strike, something she was known to do when pumped full of adrenaline.

That was, until she cradled her wrist and cursed at the popping noise it made.

The one that waited charged with a guttural cry, baring jagged fangs and red hungry eyes, sprinting at them with inhuman speed.

“Holy-shit-it-runs!” Natsu babbled, grabbing his pistol due to his startle reflex. There was no time to draw any weapon before the beast was upon them, snarling and clawing for a hold before sinking its fangs into anything that had a beating heart. Its sight was on Natsu, putrid breath hissing from behind its teeth. It would have bitten him…had Lucy not gotten in the way.

With a quick flash, Lucy tripped Natsu, knocking him back as she swung her crowbar true, about to sever the monster’s jaw clean off. The sprinter was quicker, catching her arm and lunging in for one large chomp on the bare skin of her right left arm.

The woman’s scream was drowned out by the cries of her comrades, the utter agony on her face surpassed by the terrified horror in others. The infected just latched on, staring at her with hungry bloodshot eyes as it tightened its jaw.

“ _Lucy!!_ ”

A gunshot sounded, and Lucy squealed as the monster’s head exploded and showered everyone nearby with guts and gore. It fell, dead, to the street and Lucy wasn’t far behind.

Except, warm hands caught her before she collapsed, guiding her to lay down on the cooling asphalt. Her vision filled with pink, and the horrified face of the man who stole her heart in the peaceful world before this one.

Dark onyx eyes that she knew to hold so much passion for life were filled with disbelief, anger too. “You’re so fucking stupid Lucy! Why would you–how dare you–I can’t–” His voice broke into a whimper, his touch brushing near the wound that would kill her…or cause her to kill them.

Fingers trembled on her already changing skin, the blood that kept her alive for so long now betraying her. It was only a matter of time before it circulated, the venom-like virus taking over her vitals.

There was no cure.

“L-Lucy-” Natsu breathed hopelessly, shaken and broken in the middle of a city infested with monsters. From her peripheral, Lucy could see everyone in tears but keeping up their duty to allow these final moments. They knew already.

Wincing at the burn of the venom nearly incinerating her veins as it moved steadily up her arm, Lucy shifted, ignoring how Gray reached for his own bludgeoning weapon: a steel support rod from a fallen building. With her good arm, she reached behind her back to the leather holster under her jacket. When she extracted a single barrel Dillinger, she watched Natsu’s eyes widen in mixed emotions.

“You had another gun?! Why the hell didn’t you-?!” He began with a snarl, flinching when the blonde shoved it into his shaking hands.

“Because, this one shot is meant for one person only.” She assured softly, guiding his clammy fingers around the handle. When he caught on, he nearly threw it if her hands had not held so firm.

“No way! Lucy, I promised!  _I promised!_ ” He chanted, shaking his head with tears dribbling down his chin. He looked sick, and Lucy supposed this was enough of an emotional ride to trigger his motion sickness.

“Natsu…I told you I was afraid. Afraid of becoming  _them_. So I carried this ever since, just in case.” It was hard to keep her voice even when fire burned through her chest and down her stomach. She could feel nothing where the bite occurred, knowing the nerve decay had already started.

Time was running out.

With steady touches, Lucy pulled the barrel of the gun to her temple, brown eyes locked on Natsu the whole time. “I want you to do it Natsu. Please?” Her mouth was beginning to water, her vision starting to darken into what she assumed was night vision. The infected had criminal predator skills in addition to a nasty appetite. 

The man was hyperventilating, the gun quivering as he slowly thumbed away a tear from her eyes. “I can’t leave you. I promised.” He whispered hopelessly, so broken and helpless to stop fate. She would die, all because she protected him.

“Protect my future.” She breathed through darkening lips, the shade of brown in her eyes brightening to a rustic red. “Natsu…I love you, now p-please-” She could feel them–the teeth–growing and sharpening. Her heart was racing in a last ditch effort to spur her body into survival mode but it was only quickening the change.

_She laid beside him under the itchy woven blanket, eyes locked on the ceiling in thought. She had been doing that a lot lately, pensively thinking and drifting away. It was so unlike her, and Natsu wanted to know why._

_“Luce? You okay?” He pressed, bringing his hand to her cheek and wincing at the moisture there. She was crying. Crying silently next to him in the dead of night.  
_

_“Lucy, talk to me.” Natsu asked with more concern, grunting as his arms moved to push him up.  
_

_The blonde only smiled at him, accepting his offer to help her sit up and nestle in his embrace, savoring the warm touch that was characteristic of him. “I’m scared…of turning into one of them: the infected.” She admitted softly, tracing the collar of his shirt as he inhaled sharply._

_“You don’t have to be. We are all in this together and I won’t let them hurt you.” He assured sternly, mostly to himself than her but she appreciated his statement non-the-less.  
_

_At her silence, he pulled her back to look her in the eyes with his own dark gaze. “I promise to protect your future, the future where we return to our old lives and live like we did before the infected. I promise…I’ll protect your future, Luce.”_

_The blonde hummed thoughtfully before snatching a quick kiss from his parted lips with a devious smirk. “I’ll hold you to it then.” She whispered as her hand rested over his heart._

_“My future is in capable hands.”  
_

“I love you.”

A single shot echoed through the empty streets and hollow homes, reverberating off walls and attracting attention of many infected.

But, it was the lone cry that followed, that welcomed the rising moon and another night of survival.


	8. Nursing a Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy. Feeding a baby is hard.

Gajeel tensed at the sound of Levy hissing, the sound of her pain still grating on his mind. For over an hour, the sounds of their apartment consisted of hisses, gasps, and yelps.

 Despite being a guy and not having to suffer through many of the perils that plagued the female gender, Gajeel did feel pity and compassion for the little, blue haired woman he called his wife.

He certainly wouldn’t want to deal with monthly cycles, increased need for hygiene, and having to carry a child within the body and then pushing it out when it suited the brat. Still, he had to keep his tough exterior around other guild members. Mavis help him if anyone even hinted he had gone soft.

Another, more tired gasp of pain jolted the black haired man, spurring him to finally stand and approach the next room where Levy resided.

The instant he entered the room, his wife pinned him with a hair curling glare that nearly made him want to just  _run away._

The bags under her eyes and the tired expression kept him rooted in his decision, however. That, and the sight of her cradling the little bundle of brat that shared his genetics as well as hers. Complete with a tiny tuft of black hair and small little hands, the baby was already taking after him: attitude and all.

The little brat was already giving his mother a hard time at only two weeks old.

The script wizard was hovering over the baby, holding him to her uncovered breast. Their son suckled at it, letting out tiny breaths of air after every few sucks.

It was when he decided to start sucking again that Levy winced and whined in pain.

“If it hurts, don’t do it.” Gajeel reasoned grumpily, already over the situation that, in his mind, can be avoided. That was, until his wife gave him the most deadpan glare that made him question his intelligence as a human being.

“He’s  _nursing._  He won’t eat any other way.” She sighed, glancing down and brushing strands of hair from the baby’s face. “I don’t want him on formula right now.”

The iron dragon slayer was already on the next topic. “Wait, he’s eating…from your boob?”

The stunned stare Levy returned was nearly iconic. She swallowed, her face flushed as she worked her mouth in an effort to answer. “…Yes?”

Gajeel squinted at his son, named Tetsu on his insistence, his curiosity spurred. “As in, this is how he has been eating since he was born?” He wouldn’t know, because had to go on a job right after the birth to make sure rent was covered for the next month. This was the first time he witnessed his wife and child during a feeding time.

Levy frowned as Tetsu released her nipple for a breather. “He’s a baby, Gajeel. He doesn’t bask in the sunlight and perform photosynthesis.” She retorted sarcastically, her tone scathing.

The man scowled back, wrinkling his nose. “I know he ain’t a plant er anything! I just don’t see what he could be eating from your boob! Is…is he sucking your magic out? Like…a vampire or sumthin’?

Levy sighed and closed her eyes, tiredly dropping her chin to her chest as she breathed in slowly and out just as leveled. “Gajeel, he’s drinking my breast milk.”

“What the fuck is that?” He asked with a low huff, squinting at her breast shamelessly. “Those little things make milk? Like cows do?”

The woman, with some extraordinary skill, slapped Gajeel pretty hard without disturbing the infant in her arm. “Do not compare me to a cow!” She snapped in irritation, yelping suddenly as her son sought out her breast once more. “Stop eating, baby. Mommy’s tired.” She cooed with a mellow sigh.

Gajeel watched quietly for a few moments, taking in his son’s greedy manners and Levy’s suffering grit. “Does it hurt that much?” He finally questioned in concern.

Levy pursed her lips as Tetsu finally released her breast and shifted with a cute yawn, small hands curling up by his pudgy cheeks. “It’s just sore. He eats a bunch and I can barely make enough to feed him daily. He’s got your appetite.” She joked lamely, lifting the baby to her shoulder and patting his back gently.

“Lemme try.” The black haired man suddenly blurted, already reaching to take his son with his large and worn hands.

His wife blinked, surprised for a second before a radiant smile crossed her face. She stood, carefully placing the boy into his father’s arms with patient changes to how the hands should be angled ans such.

Once Tetsu was resting comfortably on his father’s shoulder, Gajeel mimicked Levy’s action of patting his back. “…and why am I doing this?” He asked softly, glancing at the drooping eyes of the child.

“Babies can’t burp on their own. If they don’t get burped, they’ll get a stomach ache and cry.” Levy answered, watching with warm eyes at the pair.

Seconds later, Gajeel flinched as his son burped right next to his ear. Levy laughed lightly at his disgusted expression, monitoring how he brought the boy down to cradle him with strong arms.

The black haired baby turned to his fathers chest, and Gajeel quickly glanced to Levy in panic. “He ain’t going for me, is he? He ain’t gonna find what he’s looking for.”

That was when the man noticed his wife had not yet covered her breasts. “Put a shirt on, Shrimp. Yer blinding me here.”

He was rewarded with a huff and a glare before she turned and threw her shirt on. A shame really, for she missed the biggest, cutest yawn and stretch Gajeel had ever seen out of his son.

Being a dad wasn’t so bad…but being a mother seemed so much harder, Gajeel noted as he noticed Levy snoring halfway on their bed, her legs dangling off the side.


	9. Of Waves and Ice Cream Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Nalu surfer AU for the soul  
> surfer and the awkward ice cream shack employee

Lucy rested her head on one of the wooden beams of the ice cream shack, turning her face towards the buffering winds of the old fan fastened to the banisters with a sigh.

Surrounding the tiny shop were many sand dunes speckled with patches of sea grass and oats, a wood boardwalk weaving above them. Beyond that was a stretch of burning sand that made up Magnolia Beach, and even farther was the crisp and steady waves of the ocean.

The taste of salt and heat permeated the air, a faint wisp of coconut and plumeria flowers dancing through the open ice cream stand. Families walked by, children peeking over the bar with eager eyes. The sun shone down on the earth, not a cloud in the sky.

A perfect day for a beach visit

Lucy watched as people passed, half aware as she served the occasional customer. Her brown eyes looked beyond those dunes and weeds, beyond the length of beach and the umbrellas that decorated it, to the water and the waves, and to the people taking on the ocean with only a surfboard.

They charged down the surging waves like gallant, thrill seeking warriors. Cries of joy and laughter reached her ears, dragging her mind back to when she used to play out on the waves too.

Before she had to work to pay rent.

Before she ran away from home.

A surfer with black hair crowed as he landed his aerial 360, pumping his fists and jeering to the pack of surfers that watched. He glided over to the group, pointing as the next swell began to build.

Lucy held her breath as the next person moved up, taking in powerful arms that propelled him and his board over the surface. His back was sculpted by muscles, accented with his flame embroidered swim shorts. What got Lucy the most was his mop of pink hair that was plastered to his head, taking on a gleaming quality.

He was her favorite to watch, day after day.

He maneuvered his board, and Lucy got a decent peek at his amazing torso before he bounded up and began to take on the wave. With considerable skill, he picked up speed as the wave grew in size. His balance was locked but loose, his body moving with nature’s actions.

Lucy watched in awe as he grinned and laughed with childlike glee, flapping his arms and kicking his feet as if he were some acrobat. At the peak of the wave, he turned his direction back to the crest, rocketing into the air and spinning his board with the precision of two dancers on a ballroom floor.

Lucy was riveted to the spot as he landed, his arms in the air and wearing a megawatt grin. The group laughed as he fell off his board, the man joining in once he resurfaced.

The blonde’s mind strayed to the days where she once kite surfed as carefree as they looked. How great if felt to be pulled by the wind, as if it wanted her to take to the air and fly. She recalled the feeling of the waves under her board, the sounds of the parachute flapping with the breeze.

The days when she could free her self from her lonely home played in her mind as she watched the surfers.

Lost in her daydreams, she moved through the motions. Customers came and went, but Lucy’s eyes were constantly drawn to the surfers and the waves,.

It was a romance between nature and humans in motion.

Call it coincidence or just unlucky, but once Lucy managed to pull herself out of that little mind palace plagued with dreams and thoughts, she startled at the person approaching her little ice cream parlor on the coast.

His devilish grin was even more taunting up close. Pink hair waved in the wind as he neared her with each step. Those unbelievably sculpted muscles became more defined…and Lucy felt her cheeks warm even more once she made eye contact with the man’s deep, dark eyes.

There was no way for her to avoid embarrassing herself as he leaned on the wooden bar, those expressive eyes skimming the list of confections and drifting to her every now and then. His smirk stayed, and Lucy felt her legs shake like gelatin.

“So, What’s your name?” He suddenly asked, eyes snapping to hers. He rested his weight on his elbows, tilting his head curiously.

“Uh…Lucy.” She answered quietly, moving to take inventory out of nervous habit.

The man’s grin widened slightly, drawing a more frantic pace out of Lucy’s heart. Up close and personal made him more attractive in a innocent and naive way.

“Luigi?” He muttered, the grin on his lips telling her of his playful nature. Despite her slight irritation at her mispronounced name, the blonde decided to humor him.

After all, he deserved a freebie after she ogled him surfing for the past few hours.

“Lucy. And you are, Pinky?”

Those onyx eyes blinked before he huffed a chuckle, shifting his stance to lean more of his weight on the counter. The shade of the palm frond roof protected his head from the unforgiving sunshine, revealing more features in the shadows.

Tan cheeks nearly screamed a healthy glow as his teeth appeared pearl white compared to the tone of skin. His canines were pointed, almost like gaped vampire teeth…or perhaps wolf fangs.

“Right, I’m Natsu, though I don’t care if you call me Pinky.”

 _Summer._  How fitting of a name, Lucy thought. In observation, he is the human incarnation of summer. The bright personality, the happy disposition he emitted, and the underlining heat in his expressions had her at an impasse.

He was only here for ice cream after all.

“Well, Natsu, did you want any ice cream?” Lucy asked, gesturing to the menu.

The owner of this shack prided in having a wide selection of flavors and types of ice cold refreshments. The day Lucy completed her training, her boss had her recite the items by heart as to better advise consumers on selections.

The man clicked his tongue, wrinkling his nose and squinting at the list, at one point crossing his eyes and smirking at her giggle. “Well, what would you suggest, Lucy? You are the on-the-clock ice cream expert.”

The blonde smiled at his compliment, humming and pointing out certain favorites that she commonly sold out.

“Well, there is Strawberry Dream, Chocolate Eclair, Walnut Sandwich, uh-” trailing off once she saw his tongue sticking out and his head shaking.

“Nope, those don’t sound like what I want.” He stated simply, fixing Lucy with a stare she couldn’t begin to dissect.

Humming and trying not to feel disappointed at the failed sales, she turned and fixed him with a curious stare. “Well, let’s start with ice cream you like and we can go from there.”

Natsu shrugged, his feet moving to cross at his ankles. “I don’t really like ice cream.” He admitted calmly, grinning at her stunned stare. “What?”

“Why did you come to an ice cream shop if you don’t like ice cream? That makes no sense.” She snapped before she could stop her scathing tone.

It did not make sense to her. Was he insane or just wanting to waste her time? Who came to an ice cream shop and not like ice cream?

Sheepishly, Natsu looked to the worn counter, a slight red hue to his cheeks as he picked at the chips and cracks in the wood. Licking his lips and shifting with an almost nervous air, he looked beyond her and to the old freezers that stored the desserts.

“Well…I don’t like ice cream..but I do like you.” He said.

A moment of silence spread between them as Lucy felt her heart flutter and cheeks erupt into a blush.

Natsu choked and puckered his lips comically.

“Erm, that came out weird. I mean I see you here all the time and see you staring when I surf and I- wait, I screwed up again.” He rambled, scratching the back of his hair.

“Erza told me not to embarrass you when asking you out.” He mumbled with a pout.

Lucy swallowed thickly, embarrassment gripping her like a firm punishing hand anyway.

So he noticed her spying? How humiliating!

Asking her out? No way!

“You’re wearing a Hurley shirt! I noticed you wear a lot of surfing gear and watch us and you look like a nice person and- _shit_.” Natsu finally sighed and slumped down on the counter, chin resting on his arms as he stared up to her pleadingly.

“Do you wanna surf with me? Ah, after work?” He finally blurted with a tired tone, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Lucy blinked, everything washing over her at once.

Natsu was asking her to surf with him. She hadn’t actually surfed without a para-sail before. What if she made a fool of herself and he lost interest? She couldn’t perform flips or anything without the aid of the breeze.

“I…I never actually surfed with just a surfboard before.” She began hesitantly, seeing his curious head tilt. “I…uh, kite surf?”

Three seconds later, his mind clicked and he nearly lunged over the counter to peer at her face.

“Like, using a parachute and using wind to move?!” He practically bellowed, body thrumming with excitement. “That is  _awesome!_  You can teach me and I can show you how to surf without one!”

His excitement could have broken through concrete walls. Lucy felt herself smile, all worries gone. Meeting his eyes with a warm gaze, she laughed and nodded.

“Okay, I get off at three and the wind swells usually peak at four-thirty. Meet you here?”

His answering grin flooded her limbs with mushy warmth.

“Aye! See you then, Lucy!”

The sound of his laughter mixed with the steady lull of the waves and matched the rhythm of her racing heart.


	10. One Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Prince!Natsu and UsurpedPrincess!Lucy. Birthday gift for Tumblr user hannah-nobody.

Galas were almost as insufferable as those mandatory, royal counseling sessions Zeref and he had to attend. Comparing the stiff party goers to the equally as terse council members came as no difficulty, especially when he knew they all were just snakes in fine clothing.

Zeref told him otherwise, that all the people he met had a purpose to their kingdom: small or grand. It was his job as the second prince to accept those purposes to his own gain, supporting the empire on the backs of all that served them.

Natsu have never loathed an ideal more.

Those pudgy noblemen, wealthy enough to feign ignorance and sly cunning, set his spine ridged with their small hints of favor. Zeref was a given ruler, but Natsu was seen as more tricky to allure. No amount of gold or treasures could win his favor, no offer of allegiance or servitude enough to sway his mind.

The Emperor Spriggan, the oldest Dragneel brother, was as swayable as a summer breeze, given enough back-pay. A grand ruler was he, to guide Alvarez to glory on the funds of greedy lords and the broken spines of peasants to poor to afford the next meal. All feared and loved him.

The Second Prince, the youngest Dragneel brother, was as stubborn as he was dense. The only thing that stuck to him was battle, the thrill of strategy and the burn of fighting. Give him the task of paperwork and expect nothing but paper airplanes at the end of the day. Looked down upon by his brother and the lords, Natsu only held favor with the small folk for his uncharacteristic kindness.

That was how the two brothers differ. Yet, they still had to dress in fancy garbs and appear at the galas hosted in their castle, expected to act honored at the fact that random strangers were enjoying their food and drinking their liquor.

And Natsu couldn’t just tell them to get the hell out.

No, he sat on his throne, annoyingly lower and smaller than his brother’s, tapping the pads of his fingers on the arm rest and slouching in the hopes of annoying his flesh and blood with the lack of decorum.

After all, he was a warrior, not a pompous prince made to sit and look regal. He should be sparring with his personal guard, eating his weight in food that the royal cooks had held for him, napping under the stars with his cat…

…anything but this.

Dark onyx eyes watched his brother flow through the crowds, greeting in his normal detached manner, gathering allies in the packs of predators prowling in gowns and suits.

The dull music droned on, a few lone couples dancing in the center of the ball room like leaves stuck in a cyclone. Party goers surrounded the dance floor, chatting and drinking away while the awaited introduction dance.

The introduction dance where the Emperor and Prince will select a partner and start a traditional waltz customary for Alvarez royalty.

He was hardly as thrilled as Zeref, who had already selected his partner prior to the start of the gala preparations. Mavis Vermillion of Fiore, Ambassador to the Council. Many rumors whispered that they were sweethearts, and Natsu could confirm them. His brother may be detached, but not when it came to the blonde, her wit and charm on par with the morbid attitude of the Emperor.

Him? He had already chosen whom he wished to share a waltz with, however improper it may be. As second to the throne, expectations forced him to dance with one that could possibly ally with Alvarez, creating a greater power between two nations: a marriageable princess preferably.

Although, she  _was_  a princess, before Zeref’s army invaded her small nation and dethroned her family. Details, in his opinion, but she still acted prim and regal even when she was demoted to a mere castle servant. She lost the fancy clothing, the fortune, and the title. Still, she remained as kind as she had been before, thankful to be able to live with her former servants that Alvarez absorbed into the work force.

As if to add humiliation, his brother assigned her to wait on his younger brother, performing any duty asked of her. A former princess, degraded to a mere hand servant of the Second Prince.

Too bad Lucy took it in stride and managed her new life, even catching the heart of the man she was to service. Natsu snickered at the thought, knowing Zeref never intended this in his master plan. A Prince in love with a fallen princess of a country that had been an enemy of Alvarez.

Life had funny tricks, no?

Speaking of fallen princesses, Natsu tilted his head at the soft shuffling behind the curtains, knowing his guards would never dare let anyone sneak up behind his throne on this auspicious occasion. Ears picked up the small cough, and his lips quirked against his will. Oh, he knew that cough, tinted with annoyance and fervency.

Lucy Heartfilia had payed a visit to the lonely prince on the throne, concealed behind the velvety red curtains that bore the Alvarez crest. How wonderful!

With a swift scan over the room, Natsu ascertained the lack of attention on himself before he slowly rose and slipped backwards behind the curtains, turning to take in the familiar face waiting for him.

Her brown eyes were tinted with irritation as she grabbed a handful of his cape, dragging him closer and creating a stumble from shiny booted feet. “Whoa, Lucy. Such rough handling of a prince! If you wanted me, you could have just asked~” He drawled seductively with a brow wriggle, grinning at her flush and startled expression.

“ _Wha-? No!_  Stupid, you forgot your medals and badges! Honestly, why must I do your nasty laundry  _and_ check after your dressing job?” She bemoaned, pushing aside the cape flap to carefully pin medals of ‘courage’ and 'bravery’ in battle on his left breast, tenderly arranging them to look visually appealing with a furrow of her own brows. “You are supposed to be a prince, not a forgetful slob.”

Her scathing words lay no wounds on his pride, but stoked his humor in the form of a chuckle. “Right, right. Thanks for looking out for me…again.” He stayed still, allowing her to fix his attire to her standards, silently listening to her little noises of thought and the far away tones of the orchestra. Every now and then, she would comment offhandedly, updating him on the things he’d care about more than attending a gala: like how Happy was napping comfortably and Erza was expecting his best tomorrow for a spar and the chefs were working on his favorite meal for after the party.

All the important things, besides her.

“So, you having fun?” He questioned, swallowing after realizing how stupid the question sounded. How could working so hard be fun? He knew better than anyone that Lucy hated working large gatherings as opposed to just him. Zeref’s expectations were much higher than his own, after all.

Her dainty nose wrinkled, nearly breaking his resolve not to reach out and touch her, small shoulders shrugging. “Eh, it’s easier to sneak food when there is so many guests to feed, so I can’t complain. You need to tell the chefs that they are fantastic, seriously, luck break with those culinary geniuses.” A hand tossed a wayward strand of golden blonde behind her shoulder and Natsu found his eyes traveling the length of the strand, tracing the side of her bare neck.

“But, that is not important. What is important is that you are ready now.” She directed back to him, gently brushing off his broad shoulders and stepping back to admire her work…admire him.

One thing drew his thoughts away from her ogling him, however. “Uh, ready for what?”

Lucy gave him a scowl, unimpressed by him not knowing exactly what she meant. “The Introduction Dance, duh. Where you pick a partner and waltz?” Her tone was heavy with ridicule, able to make him feel sheepish with ease. “Come on and pay attention or you might hurt the poor girl’s feelings…or worse step on her toes.” The tease came out smoothly, typical of their friendship.

The insult flew over his head as he watched her smile and step even farther away, turning back to meander away into the shadows, out of sight but still waiting with diligent loyalty. Only to him, though, never for the empire.

A split second solidified his thoughts, and in two strides, he was behind her and grabbing her arm. This halted her exit, drawing him a curious glance from her in terms that he had never really reached out for her in such a way, but held her tongue to the fact that maybe he had something important to say.

He did, but not in so many words.

“I would never hurt you.” He blurts, eyes narrowed in determination before dragging her sideways, beneath the curtains that lined the corridor behind the throne balcony. He once had an opinion of there being way too many curtains behind the throne stage, seeing no sense behind hanging tapestries and cloth like he had witnessed in a fortune teller tent in the past.

He had been naive.

Twisting, he pressed the maid between him and the stone wall, stealing her breath with a gasp at his bold move. Her gentle hands came to press against his chest and the many medals she had just placed on his coat, brown eyes bright as she snapped her gaze up to him in startled shock.

“N-Natsu? What the hell!” She whispered in a hiss, firmly pushing against his chest and flushing when his hands came up to brush through her loose hair and brush her warm cheeks. He could see her swallow, teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she attempted to make sense of his behavior, always trying to dissect his motives to stay one step ahead.

Still, he was a loose cannon and this time he would make sure she stood as an equal on this matter.

“I won’t step on your toes or hurt you on purpose. I promised to look out for you the day you came into my service and even if you every change your mind and want to escape, I’ll help you.” His tone was heavy, weighted by the memories of her first assignment when seized by the army.

When she was standing with a noose around her neck and ready to be hung beside her father and his council. He had saved her then, mentioning how he was in need of a servant even if it was a filthy lie, prompting Zeref to ponder over the request and stop her execution. Lifelong humiliation seemed to be a much greater punishment for just having the Heartfilia blood flow through her veins.

That first meeting, despite her callous words towards him, he promised her he would help her escape when everything died down, she just had to trust him.

She stayed for her friends, the servants that once served her, and that had been her reason for staying.

Years ticked by and it became her friends and making sure he didn’t lose his head without her.

Now, it was something else entirely.

Natsu coached his jaw to relax at the knowledge that she stayed, that she was safe in servitude, breathing in the scent of strawberries and the detergent for his linen.

Her lips parted in curiosity, her pushing ceasing in favor of speaking out. “I never said you would-” It was a whisper, soft and quiet so that he almost didn’t catch it. Then, her rational mind kicked in and she answered a bit louder, “I said the girl you are going to dance with.”

The grin crossed his face as he leaned close to rest his forehead on hers, the typical affectionate gesture for them. “I know.” He breathed, eyes dropping down when she pursed her lips in thought, a wave of heat catching him by surprise.

“Wait-” she squeaked, cheeks flashing vibrantly as she blinked in understanding, “you  _can’t_  mean me! I mean- I’m a maid, not a  _princess!_  And your brother would  _kill_ you, and you’d look awful in front of your nation,  _Natsu! No._ ” Her hands pressed harder against him, knocking the medals she worked so hard to fix out of alignment.

He ignored her by cupping under her chin with his calloused fingers, watching her shudder in  avid fascination. She froze  under his touch, watching him with wide eyes as he inspected her closely: taking in everything from freckles to strands of loose hair.

How could someone so beautiful stay this long? How could she stay just for her friends and him?

“You are a princess.” He reasoned, words low in his throat as his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Her exhale on the pad of his finger nearly made his knees go weak. “No maid outfit can ever change that.” His free hand cupped her cheek, brushing away a stray tear that escaped from her watery eyes.

Then, he kissed her, taking her lips commandingly and tasting the sweetness lingering from whatever dessert she had snatched. Her gasp was swallowed, her own mouth moving to keep up with him. Whatever was brewing between them was displayed through the touches and sounds from behind the tapestry, hands traveling facial features and exploring boldly in private what they could not in public.

Teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, prompting her to open her mouth and groan in complaint, earning a smirk and a feather light kiss.

Fighting was a thrill for the Second Prince, but this was a whole new feeling of thrill, kissing Lucy like he had wanted to do for a while now. Her golden thread hair was just as soft as her lips, smooth to the touch and well cared for with the mediocre products purchased for the servants.

Gods, he wanted her. He wanted nothing more than to keep her by his side and give her the life she deserved. Alas, he was but the second heir, no real power to change anything without Zeref’s approval.

“Natsu-” she hissed softly against his mouth, urgently, and he stiffened at the warning tone, placing his hand over her mouth as he crushed her into the wall with his chest. Ears straining, they both heard the footsteps of two guards as they grumbled and marched.

“The Emperor isn’t pleased. The Introduction Dance is about to begin but Prince Natsu is nowhere to be found. He’s not in his chambers and he’s not in the kitchen. He’s not in the battlements nor the throne corridor. Oh, the Emperor might have to do the dance by himself!” One spoke hesitantly, the steps almost upon the hidden pair.

“We should just cover for the Prince. Lie and say he ate too much. We all know he hates dancing. I don’t blame him for slipping away.” The second piped in, both men brushing past the cut of tapestry that concealed the lost Prince and his servant. Unaware of this, they continued down the hall, agreeing on the plan and fading into the ballroom.

After a  moment, Natsu removed his hand, shivering when Lucy exhaled in relief on his palm. That signaled the end of his distraction.

He gently angled her jaw up, leaning close and pressing his lips to hers, the search for him forgotten as he languidly kissed her with no rush in the world. He groaned into her when her hands drifted up to cup his face, losing control and interest in stopping now. Not when she was making those tiny noises and dragging her fingers through his hair in  _just the right way._

Breathing was necessary, however. He pulled away, licking his lips and blinking when Lucy leaned in for more, her eyes still closed and lips still parted. Her chest rose and fell against his, replenishing the air robbed from her before, and her eyes fluttered open to stare up at him in awe.

Curse the expectations that kept them apart.

Catching one of her hands, Natsu did the only thing he thought was noble in this situation, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and never once broke his gaze from her. “Milady, It would honor me, Natsu Dragneel: Second Prince to the Alvarez throne, if you would give me this dance.” He said, lips brushing her bare skin.

Never mind that he just kissed the sense out of her behind a curtain and sandwiched her between his body and the wall to hide from guards: a very improper way to catch her attentions.

Lucy didn’t seem to care though. She gawked at him, rational thought churning within the deep chocolate irises. Licking her lips and flushing at how his eyes traced the motion in interest, Lucy chose her words carefully.

“Natsu…what are we doing? We can’t-” She tried, faltering her words when he kissed her hand again, smiling despite her denial.

“Just a dance, Lucy. That is all I ask.” He murmured. “We can figure out everything along the way.”

Then, he smiled that special childish smile that she loved so dearly, pulling her gently away from the wall and out from behind the curtain.

They could hear the waltz music echo around the dark corridor, no doubt Zeref cuing the dance without his lazy brother. Natsu had little doubt he would get an earful tomorrow, but for now he didn’t give a shit. He pulled the woman into a twirl, spinning her easily back against his chest: nose to nose.

“Would milady prefer a dance in the gardens?” He teased smoothly, stepping away but not releasing her hand. “I’d hate for her to be so cramped in a clustered ballroom.”

Ah, there was the sigh and the resigned smile. Lucy’s shoulders relaxed, eyes closing in exasperation.

“I accept your invitation, Second Prince of Alvarez.” The woman answered, lips curved up to match his own grin. “Shall we go?”

He didn’t reply, pulling her by the hand down the corridor, starting at a brisk walk that filtered to a run. His cape fluttered in his wake, medals clanking in tempo with his racing heart beat. The white bows decorating Lucy’s dress flopping with every stride, golden hair flowing behind her as if she were a shooting star in the vast night. Yet, they still ran, giggling and snorting as they bailed on the biggest gala of the year just to be with each other, alone in the massive gardens.

It was like the pair was off on an adventure, together at last, two worlds colliding with one little emotion called love.


	11. No Turnarounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu. Supervillian!Natsu and Superhero!Lucy but they are so bad at it. Birthday gift for Tumblr user toxineena.

The worst part about super villain lairs was the smell.

It was like the evil stained the air with the pungent stench of rotting food and the fact that this lair had a severe lack of windows only made the stagnate air stronger.

Honestly, he knew horrible hygiene was her weakness and exploited it with every evil plan he hatched. There was no end to his horrors.

Pulling out a new can of Febreze, the blonde superhero spritzed every corner of the dark hall, a dainty pink handkerchief over her mouth and nose. The last thing she wanted was to inhale some pathogen right before fighting the Big Bad.

END’s style was underhanded sneak attacks, after all.

As his nemesis, Celestial Girl, she had to uphold stopping his devious little plots at all costs.

Neatly polished boots stepped around puddles of ick and grime, her nose curling as she neared the final obstacle: A single door of black iron…with a pair of boxers hanging off the handle.

For her viewpoint, she had not a clue if it was a dirty pair or not, but luckily she had come prepared for such a dirty trap. 

During a previous infiltration of this filth hole, she had done some reconnaissance.

With grace and swiftness, Celestial Girl pulled a pair of pincer tongs from her belt, carefully pinching the offending garment between the metal and removing it from the handle. In her other hand, a Lysol wipe appeared and lathered over the cold metal.

 _Dirty, male super-villains_ : she thought irritably, slipping on a plastic glove and reaching for the handle.

…and found that it was locked.

Irritation bloomed in her chest like a bunsen burner, drawing away any patience she had left to spare. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she whispered, “Gift of the Golden Bull, Taurus, I beckon thee.”

The power flickered through her faster than a humming birds wing beat, warming her muscles into action as she braced on her left leg and arched her right.

_Inhale. Exhale. Kick._

The iron door crinkled like rice paper, ripping off the hinges and catapulting through the room with the chime of screeching metal.

“Oh shit, it’s Erza!” A voice from within squeaked in terror.

“Nope, just me.” She greeted as she trotted into the room with her head held up in pride. Her brown eyes locked on the man in the center of the room, surrounded by consoles and gadgets galore. 

At the sight of her, he grinned innocently, despite the giant, black, death-ray-looking device looming behind him. “Oh, hey Lucy! I thought that smelly hall would hold you off.” He mused easily, hardly caring of her appearance or his broken door.

“H-Hey! Use my superhero name!” She squawked, flushing red with embarrassment. Out of all the super villains she has battled, he was by far the worst.

He knew all her weaknesses and pet peeves. 

He cocked his pink haired head to the side in a mock debate of her order. “Why? I’m gonna abuse this secret identity thing. It’s what I do.” He reasoned smoothly, scratching his head. “Though, I don’t know why you came back here.”

Lucy stiffened, blurting, “I-I never came here before! Shut up, Natsu!” She lied, horribly so.

Lied so badly that his secret identity slipped out, and fed his behavior.

Natsu’s grin widened slyly at the sound of his name. “I know it was you. What kind of person breaks into a villain lair and  _cleans?_ ”

“It was reconnaissance to find your big dumb death ray, you dolt!” The blonde hero hissed, flushing even redder. “Now, face the fist of justice.” She said lamely, just barely over her breath.

But, of course, he had heard.

The pink haired man snorted, laughing hard enough to bring tears of humor to his eyes. “ _That_  was from Erza’s Book of Catchphrases. No doubt.” He chortled, resting his chin on his arms as he peered at his ‘enemy’. “So, do you wanna hear me monologue or you wanna just go at it?” His face took on a less innocent look. “I wouldn’t mind just going at it~.” He teased with a purr, eyes tracing down her skin tight suit of pink and white.

Lucy stared at him blankly before pulling a small remote out of her belt, dainty thumb pressing down the big red button in the center. “No. Bad Natsu.” she said evenly.

The platform where he stood began to whir and grind, gears and gyros spinning to life to push the circular plate to rotate under his feet.

She had to clean his lair for over  _six hours_  to get under the death ray to install this hydraulic ‘merry-go-round’ torture device. Celestial Girl had to know END’s weaknesses as well, right? 

The super villain paled in horror before his cheeks adopted a shade of green, his body slouching over the railings with a whimper. He dangled hopelessly, slowly spinning in circles with his weapon behind him.

The mighty END had a weakness of motion-sickness.  

“Ugh…I’d…r-rather fight…E-Erza-” Natsu belched, cupping his hands over his mouth with a rolling twist of his stomach.

Celestial Girl shook her head at the sight of him, twirling around with the weapon useless to him…due to his own sickness. “Justice has no…” she trailed off, thinking hard. How hard could catch-phrases be?

Gray and Erza managed to spout them out so easily.

“…uh…no turnarounds?” She added lamely. Natsu dry heaved.

Maybe catch phrases just weren’t her thing.


	12. Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu casino AU requested by Tumblr user kittykatmoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

He moved through the smoky air, sidestepping the upset losers and the clever folk who knew to leave while they were ahead. He flowed past the machines perceived as ‘lucky’, smiling at the eighty year old lady that toasted her complementary soda at him.

The house always wins.  _His_  house always wins.

Natsu strolled through the aisles of slot machines, melding with the flashing lights and the catchy music used to lure more customers in. Every security guard nodded to him, respecting his law and his generous paychecks.

The scent of the free popcorn gave him a slight hunger, but he really had no time for that tonight.

He had somewhere to be…people to meet.

Fairy Tail Casino had been his father’s dream, built from the ground up. Now, it was his responsibility to keep it strong. Natsu was thankful he had many people that felt Fairy Tail was as much of a home as he did.

Erza, his head guard, nodded to him as he emerged from the forest of slots and into the grove of the poker tables. “Natsu. Strange to see you mingling on the game floor.” She commented with a quirk of her brow. “Not as strange as you having the comedy lounge closed for the night, though. Any reason?”

Oh, there was a reason, yes. Erza was not on the ‘need to know’ however.

With a shrug, Natsu smirked and cast his gaze to the bustling poker tables, seeing the roulette tables were just as busy on the far wall. “No reason.” He drawled smoothly, not convincing the red head at all.

“Right…well, until I see you again, _sir_.” She said with a knowing tone as he directed his travel towards the said lounge. Oh, she knew  _now_.

Huffing and settling for a wave over his head, Natsu walked on through the valley of the card tables, onyx eyes locked on the hallways that lead to the lounges and VIP rooms. 

The carpet was decorated with little neon triangles, vibrant against the red background. It had been here since Igneel opened the casino. Maybe he should have that changed.

The sounds quieted as he entered the hall, the noise of machines, tellers, and winners fading to the rhythmic tempo of his shined shoes. The pounding music of the upstairs dance club could be heard now, but faintly.

Where he was walking, there would be no sound. Not yet.

Reaching the open room at the very end of the hall, Natsu smirked as he reached out and dimmed the hall lights, revealing the small light within the comedy lounge.

Ah, so she was here. He knew he could rely on her.

It wasn’t like he sounded serious and bossy when he beeped her to meet him in the comedy lounge for an important work meeting…nah.

Yeah, he may have sounded like that and he knew his secretary would not risk anything about this casino. After all, many of her expert business decisions had brought prosperity to the once small gambling den into a full fledged resort.

After all, she was the heiress of the biggest railroad fortune of this century. She had to know the ropes. It didn’t help Natsu that she also possessed a heart of gold and a generosity that would make most pale. It only made him want her more.

She was there, sitting alone at one of the round tables that were scattered through the dark lounge, the stage empty and dark, the light from the wall bar being the only thing to illuminate her figure.

Lucy Heartfilia impatiently checked her phone, midnight blue stilettos tapping the tile floor as her nails drummed on the polished table top. A frown was on her glossy lips as brown eyes scanned the screen, no doubt looking for the time.

He was a little late due to his detour through the game hall.

As he neared, her gaze drifted up, and Natsu saw the flash of emotions battling for expression: annoyance, relief, curiosity, and amusement.

She settled for her classic annoyed tone. “Mr. Dragneel, pray tell, why do I get a beep from you, at ten o’ clock at night, stating there was an urgent surprise meeting for the higher personnel of the casino? And when I arrive, I find myself sitting here, alone, in the dark?”

Natsu supposed he  _may_  have made the note a little _too_  urgent. Lucy would not have come otherwise!

“And-  **and** \- I find the comedy club closed for the night…on a Saturday night.” She adds with a scolding tone, frowning as he reaches the table and just stands there, waiting.

Lucy was quick, for she stood a few seconds later to reveal her choice of dress for the event. A glittery blue gown that barely reached mid thigh, the open back giving Natsu one hell of a case of cottonmouth. She wore dark elbow gloves that matched the clip that held her hair in a messy bun.

From the looks of it, Lucy had an idea of his ploy.

She eyed him closely, a teasing curve to her lips as she said, “Where’s your suit?”

Natsu clutched at his heart dramatically, dipping his knees for good measure. “Aw, you tell me to dress more professionally, now you overlook my collared shirt and tie! I’m hurt now.”

She laughed lightly, shaking her head of golden hair. “Natsu, that is part of a suit. I remember because I ordered it for times when we had important meetings. Though-” She trailed off with a sultry note, stepping closer and fiddling with his red tie and the collar of his white shirt, “-this looks just as good.”

The pink haired man smirked, eyes dark as he took her in once more. “Oh? So you like?” Her brown eyes left trails of fire wherever she looked. So, when she pinned him with that clever gaze, Natsu felt his insides nearly combust.

Not really caring any longer, the casino owner wasted no time grabbing the blonde and lifting her onto the table by her rump. Chocolate eyes gleamed in the florescent bar light, but long, smooth legs crossed at the knees to keep that business air.

Lucy seized his tie, pulling him in closer with a sly smirk as the riskiness of this reached her senses. They had been together before and the whole casino knew. Yet, she had him alone in the most secluded part of the resort aside from his office.

There was obviously a reason why he called.

“So, it was for pleasure, not business.” The woman mused softly.

The sheepish grin he gave her was answer enough. “…yeah.”

The blonde sighed tiredly, looking to the bar with a lick of her lips. Natsu swallowed and watched her tongue moisten her lips, but settled easily when her line of sight returned to him. “Alright. I want a drink first.”

Natsu grinned wickedly, locking her under his demanding stare. “You’re mine tonight.” He purred, hands slipping into his trouser pockets just to taunt her.

The secretary rose a brow, but her smile did not falter. “Oh? What about that guy who was counting cards at the Black Jack tables? Who is going to deal with him?” 

Natsu grinned because he  _knew_  she would find out about that. Even on her nights off, Lucy could hear anything go amiss in the walls of Fairy Tail. It must have been some business woman superpower.

“Oh, that? Gajeel’s got it. My time, my attention, is for you.” He leaned closer with a devilish look. 

Lucy rose a brow in amusement. “And the papers you had to sign?” She added.

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy-” The pink haired man said, sighing at the last syllable of her name each time, “-You’re mine tonight, just as I am yours. Work is going to wait.” It was a sufficient answer, but at her cold stare, he added hastily, “Yes, the papers were signed.”

“Good!” The woman chirped happily as she hopped off the table, gently pulling him along by his tie and the sensual glow in her eyes.

 “Well, the night is young~ Let’s go somewhere fun, Natsu.” 


	13. Memoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon from netsudragneel and r4hefk.  
> Natsu as the Book of END  
> Angst

Another tear drop plopped onto the dry and aged pages of the book, still not powerful enough to make the ink run or mold the pages back into the man that once existed. A tattered old book still rested in her lap and her heart was still broken like the golden key that rested on her bedside.

He was still a book: The Book of END.

The words provided no solace or comfort in his once bright presence. Wrinkled parchment remained silent, though telling a story through organized words.  _His thoughts._

Natsu was not gone. He rested. He rested right in her lap until the day she found a way to cure him of this darkness. Natsu  _couldn’t_ be dead.

The pink haired dragon slayer couldn’t be dead when she felt him with her, trapped in the musty pages of a book. Lucy could read his thoughts, travel through his memories with every turn of the page. It still could not spare her from the tragedy that hid behind the next piece of parchment.

_My mind can’t understand._

_7 years…from a future where dragons conquer the world? Not even a tenth of humans survive?_

_How can this happen? Fairy Tail would never let that happen! None of the guilds will!_

_The muscles in my jaw ache, reminding me to relax and not crack my teeth from the pressure. I feel odd,like I can’t relax and accept this._

_I…just don’t understand. There is no way in hell-_

_Okay, relax. There is a solution! Just bust open the gates, right? Yeah!_

“ _Alright, so we’ll just bust open the gates! No worries~” I say with a gleam and a victorious swipe of my hand. Breaking things! My specialty! Problem solving isn’t so hard. I would think at least Rouge would figure that out, duh._

“ _But, 7 years ago, in other words, now…someone stopped us from opening the gates. Because of that, the gates were not opened, and we couldn’t fire the Eclipse Cannon at the horde of ten thousand dragons. That person brought about the destruction of this world.”_

_What?! No way! What kind of person would do that. I mean-_ _**ten thousand dragons.** _ _Even I am shivering at that number, not a lot because I’m not scared! The twinge down my spine prompts me otherwise. If those dragons are anything like- the fire in my belly dwindles slightly._

“ _That is why I am here. To eliminate that person.”_

_That sounds…harsh? Why not just talk to them? And THEN bust their face when they disagree….and a kick to the gut too! …with a Fire Dragon’s Talon! Even Charla and Lily think so. The idea of killing doesn’t sit well with me, and suddenly there is a bitter taste on my tongue._

“ _At such an important intersection of time, words alone can’t control it. Even if they’re convinced now, it is already decided that they would close the gates. An inescapable destiny- whoa, I’m lost. Rouge, what are you saying? Who are you even talking about? Blah, blah, blah. All I’m hearing are words, words, words._

“ _Eh, you’re losing me. Who’s this dude you’re talkin’ about anyways?” I finally ask, sighing at all this small talk. I’ll just start with a name. That way, we can find him and just kick his ass so hard he won’t be able to close the gates! Then we defeat the dragons and-_

“ _It’s you!” Me?!_

“ _Lucy Heartfilia!” What?! Suddenly, my body is ridged as a dark spear shoots out from Rouge’s hands…straight at Lucy._

_Shit! What is that magic?! No, I can’t-_

“ _Lucy!” The cry tears at my throat as hands reach for the dark shadows, my only concern being to stop it before it hits Lucy._

_My fingers just slipped through it! Why can’t I-? Run!_ _**Move, Lucy!** _

_It was like a slow motion lacrima movie. The Lucy from the future dove in front of the magic,shielding her present counterpart and taking the full force of the attack. Her face warped into a pained face, much worse than that time she stubbed her toe._

_I can’t move…my chest crushing my lungs and making air difficult to take in. Her hair flew behind her with the momentum…but my eyes were on the blood splattering from her lips and the dark stain dampening her cloak as she crumples to the ground…motionless._

_Lucy-of-this-time is crying, saying words that get lost in the pounding of my ears. She’s just laying there. Future Lucy…no…she’s still Lucy. Lucy is hurt…and I can’t…move…_

_Happy crosses my vision as he nears the scene, his voice sharp and heart-wrenching. “Lucy!”_

_From the whispers, I listen to the two Lucy’s…one with such a sorrowful voice and the other…weak and struggling for air._

_Lucy-of -the-future saved our Lucy. Saved her so they both wouldn’t disappear. The strong taste of acid pools in my throat, getting stronger as the future’s Lucy murmurs about being happy to have seen everyone again. The red liquid trails down her chin and jaw, highlighting the sudden paleness to her complexion._

_Igneel’s scales were a vibrant and cool red; I’ve always thought so._

_Lucy’s blood was not. It was a sad red that would bleed into rage as soon as I free myself from this limbo._

_Happy is speaking to her, his voice shaky and inconsistent from the sobs. “Lucy…no…you can’t die…”_

_Die. Lucy was going to_ _**die** _ _because I just stood there and watched._

“ _Don’t be sad.” She whispers._

“ _That’s impossible!!! No matter what world you’re from! Whoever you say you are, Lucy is Lucy!!! We’re comrades!!! There’s no way we won’t be sad!!!” His words bite into me, but nothing could have prepared me for when Lucy-of the-future asked to see Lucy-of-this-time’s guild mark._

_There was something wrong with all of this._

_Memories of Lucy flash across my mind, all smiles and laughs as she proudly displays her guild mark. “Natsu! Check it out! I’ve got the mark of Fairy Tail now!!” She thought I wasn’t paying attention back then._

_I was._

_I was always paying attention to her when she was none the wiser._

_How my eyes burned, through I am sure I didn’t set them on fire. I couldn’t feel burns or heat. But this sorcery made me feel pain; in my eyes, head, chest, and heart._

“ _I really…wanted to go on more adventures…” She sighed as her head rested on the corridor floor, tearful brown eyes closing, and I knew it was for the last time. “Protect…the future-” Her last words sounded more of a plea as her hand limply fell beside her, not a twitch to be seen._

_Lucy was always happy. She was always smiling and laughing. Lucy was_ _**alive** _ _, so why do I feel so sad? It was like when Igneel disappeared, the pain inside of me._

_I was sad…because future or not, Lucy was my comrade…my friend. My friend, and I failed to protect her. She lay still and unable to go on adventures…and I did nothing but stand and watch._

_I’m so sorry, Lucy._

“ _There’s no truth in your words! Everything is decided by destiny!” Rouge’s voice cries as the shadow magic creates a sweltering presence._

_Or maybe it’s me, and the white hot rage coiling in my belly. “Then I’ll burn away that destiny!”_

_I can feel bones creak as my fist strikes Rouge back a few yards, fire licking at my fingertips and begging for more. “_ _**I won’t let anyone take away Lucy’s future!!!”** _

_‘When you’re sad, remember what I taught you’, Igneel’s voice spoke in my mind, 'let it become your will to live.’_

“ _ **I promise.”**_ _The snarl escapes me as the tears form a river down my cheek. My limbs are trembling, itching to set fire to that ugly mug that is Rouge’s face._

_He’ll pay. He’ll regret ever coming back and hurting Lucy…making her cry. He’ll never forget the pounding I’ll give him for trying to take my will to live; Lucy’s future._

The book slams harshly, dust actually pluming from the spine. The item doesn’t complain, nor does it offer any solace as the blonde woman clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle her weeping sobs. She would think her tears would have dried out by now.

’ _Save the tears for when we win!’_

“I’m sorry Natsu. I can’t… I can’t stop them.” Lucy whimpered, trembling hands bringing the book to her chest. “I can’t.”

The dark apartment remained her prison, just as this book remained her shackles.

“Natsu…I can’t stop…because you are my future. It’s always more fun…when we’re  _together._ ”


	14. With the Lipstick On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy week2015.

The day had started out decent.

Okay,  _more_  than decent.

Gajeel woke with no qualms or urges to go back to sleep. That was, because a blue haired woman had straddled his hips with the most lacy garments he had ever seen her wear.

Yeah, let the imagination fill in the blanks on what happened after.

Next, Levy helped him cook some breakfast…wearing only his t-shirt from yesterday. That may or may not have resulted in…other morning activities as well.

Then, he managed to get a few sets of his daily work out done while Levy dressed for a small get together with her book club in town. Getting off schedule was one way to fall behind the likes of Salamander and Gajeel was  _never_  going to let that happen, girlfriend or not.

So, before he tromped his way to the guild in order to wrangle up a challenging job, Levy had one more thing for him before they parted for the day.

A passionate and loving kiss that nearly had him trailing behind her like a mindless pup.

Thirty minutes  _after_  and he still felt the heat from her lips on his. The man didn’t dare lick his lips for the fear of tasting Levy on them and losing his will to be anything near productive today.

Later, he would regret that choice.

The iron dragon slayer was used to stares the townsfolk gave him. His previous affiliations with Phantom Lord still held his name in a dark shadow, but his time with Fairy Tail had eased the transition into this new home. Plus, after his Grand Magic Games performance, the stares nearly doubled.

Gajeel only did what he did everyday. He strut like he owned the whole town, proudly gleaming  at those whose stare lingered longer than the rest.

By the time he got to the guild, the man was feeling pretty good about this day and what it held.

Once the guild hall doors opened, everything went downhill.

Salamander had already started a brawl that involved many of the guild, bouncing around and screeching so early in the day. It only got worse when his eyes fell on Gajeel.

“Oi! Tin Can, let’s-” His voice cut off with a sharp snap of his jaw, onyx eyes sharpening on Gajeel and nearly burning with the intensity. All around him, members paused and stared, eyes wide and jaws open.

From the bar, even Mira and Bunny Girl covered their knowing grins as they watched Salamander approach with something akin to a predator’s smirk. “ _Ohhhh~_ Had a good morning, did we?” He mocked with an annoying skip to his step.

Warily, Gajeel snarled back, crossing his arms defensively. “I ain’t gotta clue what yer on about, Salamander.”

Natsu only grinned wider, stopping his approach and humming thoughtfully. “Hmmm, I think ya do. Showing off your glamour today?”

Patience at its end, Gajeel growled and glared at the rest of the guild. From afar, he caught Juvia subtly brushing her index finger on her lips, keeping eye contact with her partner with a happy smile.

Slowly, Gajeel mimicked her prompts, wiping his lips with his arm.

His skin was smeared with red, waxy, lipstick.

Realization dropped on him like the crushing footstep of his dragon father. That passionate kiss left residue all over his lips…and he has strutted with it all over Magnolia.

_Save face, save face, save face-_

As calmly and casually as the man could muster, he wiped his lips again, grinning at Natsu mockingly. “So what, Salamander? It’s cherry flavored.”

For added measure, he licked his lips.

Natsu reeled back with a wrinkled nose, turning away quickly. “Ugh, I did not need to see that, Tin Can!” He waved his hands as if they had grime on them, walking away with exaggerated gags and coughs.

_Oh, just wait. Shrimp’s got a whole arsenal for me to taste._


	15. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Aladdin AU. Birthday gift for Tumblr user giupear.

The tiger snarled, slashing at him with malice and intent to maim. Curled talons nearly shredded his silk robes and flesh, the animal quite contempt with making him dance to its own delighted tempo. It was smiling, sharp and yellow fangs reminding him to watch his step…or he’d lose a limb or two. The big cat knew he feared it and so it relished in his hesitant steps.

Happy hissed from under his scarf, far more lower on the feline scale and certainly would end up as this tiger’s snack if he so much as peeked from the fabric.

The white and black animal growled, prowling just out of reach of his legs and sandal clad feet with knowing black eyes; waiting to see his next move and counter it.

In his ear, a bee buzzed encouragement and instructions, The Genie obviously excited about being free from the lamp and seeing the world again. Except, this genie was so very weird. All he did was talk about ‘parfume’ and was eager to help him with this 'parfume of love’ thing.

Plus, his face looked pretty…creepy. But, if this Ichiya Genie could help him see Lucy again, Natsu was all for it.

He just had to get past this damn tiger.

Everything had been weird ever since that geezer tricked him into that giant sand lion’s mouth.

Don’t touch anything, find a lamp, get rewarded. No longer would he be a street rat, he would be pardoned for dragging the princess around Agrabah like some commoner, and he’d be able to afford bread without stealing it.

Natsu was tired of living on the streets, stealing for his share and treated like dung. He and Happy, his blue talking cat, lived on the fly. Cheat, steal, trick: all the same every day.

Then they met Lucy in the market the other day, witnessed her trying to pacify an angry merchant to give up one measly pear for a starving child. Of course, her being the princess was a surprise he found out later, but she was genuinely nice.

Trapped in a world that saw her as a trophy like he was trapped in a world that saw him as nothing. She was just like them. They all wanted better lives.

But then the guards found them, revealed her, arrested him,  _blah blahblah_ —he was sentenced to beheading at dawn and she was locked away to await the next prince to try and court her.

Then everything changed when he met the geezer in jail and made a deal that would change his life forever. Sure, it was shady sounding at first but then the dude broke them out of jail and summoned that sand lion in the middle of the desert.

He may be a peasant but he was certainly sold then. Especially when the geezer told him that as long as he got the lamp, the rest of the gold was his.

But then Happy touched a gold fish statue and the mission became more of a 'get yourselves out with the lamp’ kind of thing. A weird magic carpet gave them a lift, the whole thing was pretty terrifying. Natsu had trouble remembering all the details.

In the end, the geezer betrayed them and they ended up in the bottom of a cavern with nothing but names and a stupid lamp.

A lamp that ended up being a magic genie lamp. The geezer had been after the genie but now Natsu had a creepy genie…and three wishes.

One trick later and Natsu had freedom and three wishes, any three things he could ever want just a wish away. Yet, he only wanted Lucy, which was against a genie’s code of rules. He couldn’t grant wishes to bring back the dead, make someone fall in love, or kill someone.

So naturally, he wished to be a prince and paraded through Agrabah, impressing the public and the sultan.  

Now, he just had to tell Lucy who he really was…if he could get past this blasted Bengal Tiger in one piece.

“Come on. Let me pass.” He tried to reason with the beast, hoping it had some sort of intelligence like Happy. After all, why would a princess keep a dumb tiger?

It watched him, licking its chops thoughtfully. The long tail swayed back and forth much like Happy’s did when about to pounce.

_Oh._

Natsu nearly toppled over the balcony fence when the tiger lunged with a roar, slashing at him once again with intent to slaughter. Happy yowled from the depths of his scarf, leaping out to land on the railing with bristled fur. “Hey! Stop that!” He demanded with a hiss, swatting a paw at the approaching beast in a poor reprimand. “We aren’t trying to hurt the princess! We just want to see her again!”

The tiger bared its teeth, crouching low to the floor as it glared at them both, intent on sending them both flying off the railing.

But then, the voice of an angel called from beyond the wall of curtains. “Plue!” Natsu and Happy stiffened at how her voice snapped over the quiet silence of the night. But, it did the trick.

The tiger paused, lowering its paw before turning away from the pair to prowl back towards where it came from: the royal chambers of the princess.

Upon closer inspection, Natsu could see her silhouette behind the silky curtains, shapely and feminine as she had been rumored, peering between the gap of two drapes before finally making her appearance before him.

The pink top and pink harem pants were a change from the rags she disguised herself in that day in the market, her golden hair braided with flowers of the desert. Those eyes were still a bright, curious brown, sharply inspecting every little detail of him and his companion like before.

Then, she smiled, dropping a wayward hand to stroke the fur of the complacent tiger now purring at her side. “Somehow I knew it was you.” She remarked lightly, that beloved smile on her face as she took in his flustered appearance. “I’d recognize that hair anywhere.”

Natsu suddenly got the impression that she wasn’t referring to him as a prince. The familiar gleam in her eyes as she stared at him were not of loathing like when she was before her father and the royal adviser. No, this time, it was the Lucy he had met that fateful day in the market.

The Lucy that didn’t care that he was a street rat.

Though, he couldn’t help brush through his hair subconsciously, looking bothered. Did she not like his hair or something?

Oh wait, maybe it was the execution thing?

“You’d think those guards could really kill me? Ha! I’ve been slipping through their fingers for years. They have nothing on me.” He gloated, chuckling when Happy piped in.

“Aye!”

Plue yawned, the gesture much more terrifying with all the teeth displayed, but Lucy only smiled and scratched the tiger behind the ears. Thus, she earned the badge of bad-assery in Natsu’s eyes. Not many people would pet a tiger…or keep a tiger as a pet.

Though, not many people had a Genie and a magic flying carpet.  They had to be pretty even. Nonetheless, he didn’t come here to be tortured by her tiger nor just stare at her all night.

He had a promise to fulfill.

With a cough and a mocking bow, he grinned and motioned to the vast darkness of the night sky as if he were a gentlemanly chauffeur. “Well, that and I had a promise to get a certain person out to see the world, that is if she still wants to?”

Lucy blinked before that radiant smile crossed her features as she hesitantly glanced from her palace chambers to his now outstretched hand. “I do, but-” Her voice was soft, shy almost, and Natsu felt that it would not do. The Lucy he met was brash and knew what to do. Princess Lucy lived under a strict thumb and never chose for herself.

Until now.

“Do you trust me?” He asked quickly, taking in her startled glance at the question.

“Of course I do.” She quipped back easily.

“Then take my hand.” He said smoothly. “And I’ll show you the world.”

One more hesitant glance back to her 'cage’, and then Lucy’s eyes steeled and she nodded, strolling up to him with little fear: even as he clambered up on the railing of the balcony.

Happy clambered back up into his makeshift pouch on Natsu’s chest and Plue made a sound of warning when Lucy moved to balance herself precariously on the railing.

From below, the magic carpet zoomed up to float parallel to the railing, allowing both of them to board safely.

“You’re not going to ask about the prince getup or the carpet?” He prompted as he made sure she was situated on the fabric, the smile of excitement on her face contagious.

Lucy hummed before shaking her head, opting on waving to Plue as he yowled from his spot on the balcony. “No. I decided to stop questioning after the talking cat. Much safer for my sanity.”

From the depths of his scarf, Happy muttered something unintelligible.

Natsu laughed, gripping enough of the fabric to anchor himself as the carpet began to float away from the palace, going up and up as it went. “Well, good. I don’t feel like explaining too much.” He fixed her with a cocky grin, rivaling the one he gave her when he took her by the hand and fled the market.

“Just let the Prince of Thieves show you a whole new world.”

Lucy stared before snorting in laughter, his own joining as the patterned rug drifted off into the night sky and over Agrabah.  


	16. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy Mulan AU for Gajevyweek 2015

Levy winced as each man slid down the oak post, landing in many precarious ways that had her throbbing with sympathy pain. It looked painful, so, so painful.

And, it was her turn.

With a racing heart, the blue hairedwoman took the weights of Strengthand Discipline, bearing the knowledge that she certainly could not fight in a war if she could not pass the trials.

That, and the risk that she would be revealed as a woman and bring her family shame.

She’ll need to prove her ‘masculinity’ in order to keep this ruse.

So, she bore the weight, and with a gasp, suffered the same painful landings as her comrades did, swallowing the shame as her Captain regarded her with disappointment. Captain Gajeel had his work cut out for him, it seemed.

“We’ve got a long way to go.” He grumbled, reaching for bo staffs and tossing them to the recruits flippantly. Some caught a staff, some fumbled and dropped a staff, and some let the staff smack them in the face. Levy, sadly, was one of the latter.

With a whine, she retrieved her staff, hesitantly mimicking each move made by the well built man before her.

_Let’s get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns._

With practiced precision and skill, Captain Gajeel maneuvered his staff like a fifth limb, scooping up two chamber pots and smashing them to oblivion before his pupils very eyes. Particles of ceramic clay showered the grass like the powder her mother used to decorate Levy’s face peppered the polished tile of their home.

That seemed like a whole other world now.

_Did they send me daughters,_

_when I asked for sons?_

Levy didn’t realize that her prior tiff with the other men would come back to bite her in the ass, literally. Within a moment, the pink haired man named Natsu has pulled back her pants, and dropped a beetle in her underwear.

She didn’t scream, but her motions carried the staff to the backs of a few heads of the men in front of her. Levy could hear the chuckles of Natsu, Gray, and Reedus; the pay back from earlier cashed in full.

The woman in disguise felt no remorse as the damn bug pinched her left ass cheek, and the reflex had her swinging the staff to clock the three laughing men in the faces.

They deserved it, and she was going to fit in here if it took the hard way.

_You’re the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we’re through,_

Mid swing, her staff struck another. The woman squirmed as the beetle slid down her pants and out the end, free from tormenting her any longer.

Her staff was seized from her hands, and with wide hazel eyes, Levy watched as Gajeel loomed over her scowling.

_Mister, I’ll make a man out of you._

Levy could see Jet the Dragon and Droy the Cricket watching from the sidelines, looking peeved as Gajeel grasped her collar and pulled her close, his red eyes nearly burning her with the disappointment. Fearful, Levy turned her head, avoiding his gaze and praying he didn’t look down and see her wraps. Everything would be for naught, and her father would have to serve in her place.

Never mind the family shame or her death for impersonating a solider.

_Tranquil as the forest_

_but on fire within_

Arrows soared like blind sparrows, missing each plum and circle designated for the blade of the projectile. Only three sat proudly on the bark of the old willow, arrow sunk through the fragile skin of the plum, sitting in the center of the three top circle targets.

Levy struggled with the arrow, the bow seemingly having a magnet that prevented the proper setting for fire. With a quick slither, Jet pierced a plum on an arrow before setting it properly on the bow, disappearing back into her bag with a flash of his red tail.

Regarding it for a moment, Levy swallowed as a shadow descended on her. With a slow glance to the frowning Gajeel, Levy sent a smile, knowing she would have laps upon returning to camp.

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win._

It was harder than it looked, plus Gajeel didn’t make it look simple when he deflected every stone tossed at him. His muscles flexed and relaxed, moving his body with deadly precision as each stone was battered away with minimal effort. Levy had watched with a slack jaw…and perhaps some drool dribbling down her lips.

He looked like some sort of war god.

Now, she was sure she looked like a fish out of water. The bucket that had rested on her head now covered her face, her clothes soaked from the water it once held. Stones pelted her body like angry bees. Her body ached.

_You’re a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_and you haven’t got a clue_

Peeking out of the bucket once the debris stopped, Levy’s heart dropped as Gajeel shook his head and turned away. Those cryptic red eyes scoured the other soaked men, but Levy felt the sting as well.

_Somehow I’ll make a man_

_out of you_

How did he slap his hand in the creek and pull out a fish?! Levy squinted suspiciously as Gajeel turned to her, holding the wriggling trout as a prize. Scattered around the creek bed, others tried and came up empty handed.

She had to fail sometime, so Levy closed her eyes and slammed her hand in the water, seizing the first thing she felt and hauling it up with aggressive determination. It writhed in her hand, and the woman hesitantly peeked to see a foot in her grasp.

Horror washed over her as Gray sneered at her from under the surface of the cold creek, his dark eyes sending a thousand curses. With a friendly and apologetic grin, Levy eased the foot back into the crisp water, praying he didn’t give her a punch to the face.

_I’m never gonna catch my breath_

_say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym._

Levy watched with sympathy as her comrades attempted to succeed at other tasks. Reedus wheezed as he dodged flaming arrows. Natsu was rolling around and screaming that he wasn’t hurt, even with a flaming arrow in his rump. Gray whimpered, cradling his swollen hand that he used to try and chop a stone block.

Thankfully, she had some down time until her one-on-one spar with the General. Instead of reading, however, she tried to squeeze in a few push-ups. Her family wouldn’t even recognize her now.

_This guy’s got them scared to death_

_Hope he doesn’t see right through me_

_now I really wish that I knew how to swim._

Levy rolled back, her spine connecting with the rough bark of a tree and sending waves of agony that washed out the pain of her black eye. Jet and Droy attempted to console her as she slowly tried to sit up, tears brewing in the corner of her eyes. That last kick  _hurt._ Licking her busted lip, the disguised woman tried to reel in her emotions as Gajeel patiently waited for her to rise again.

On the sidelines, everyone watched with understanding eyes. After the training they all had endured, pain sympathy became a line of support, or as good of one for strange men to share.

With a shaky breath and protesting nerves, Levy rose with the tree as her crutch; ready for the next round.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

The fires of the scribes tent flickered in the background as Natsu chuckled, elbowing Gray in reward for kicking over Levy’s cannon. Soot was clinging to her cheeks, her blue hair frazzled and burned. Thank goodness she chopped most of it off before joining the army.

That wouldn’t spare her from the world of hurt she would be getting from her superior officer. If he ever showed up to the training tonight.

They did suck, but certainly they didn’t suck  _that bad_ , right?

_Time is racing towards us_

_til the Huns arrive._

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive._

Everything in her body burned hotter that the bubble baths she used to indulge in at home. Her heart painfully beat against her ribs, as if it begged to escape the torturous hike. Acid burned her throat, and the wooden bar that weighted down her shoulders nearly dislocated her head from her shoulders. The rocks in the sacks at each end payed her no aid, only suffering.

Suddenly, her head was weightless, and her mind tunneled. The ground came to meet her, and levy found herself savoring the mild break.

That was, until her cargo was lifted from her. Weakly glancing up, the stern and silent gaze of Captain Gajeel greeted her. Unlike the rest before, this one screamed understanding and acceptance. Acceptance that she couldn’t keep up and couldn’t carry her weight.

He turned, revealing that glorious backside as he jogged on, leaving her weighted down with shame instead.

_You’re unsuited for the rage of war_

_so pack up, go home, you’re through_

_How can I make a man out of you?_

The reigns of her stallion were like spiked chains in her blistered palms, but no greater agony fitted like the dismissal that the Captain gave her.

He tossed the leather at her, as if she were a weed in his garden of testosterone. How could a woman pretend to be a passable man, she wondered somberly.

Her horse, Script, nudged her curiously. Pausing to assure her horse that she was alright, her eyes landed on the wooden post in the center of camp, the arrow at the top untouched.

If she was going to make it here-

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Strength and Discipline, huh?

Levy grit her teeth as her foot slipped, nearly sending her sliding down the post. The weights of Strength and Discipline held her fast, and she could hear the cheers and encouraging hums of those observing below.

It took her almost all morning to climb this damn post, and she was going to prove to Gajeel that she was suited for war!

The sun blinded her eyes as she rose above the line of the horizon, but Levy kept moving slowly.

She was going to show everyone she could keep up.

As she sat gingerly on the top, she allowed the satisfaction to fill her as she ripped out the once unobtainable arrow and tossed it to the ground before Gajeel’s tent.

It struck the moist soil as soon as the black haired man exited his tent, startling him to look up at her smug and prideful face.

_BE A MAN_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

When her foot connected with his jaw and sent him to the dirt, the stunned expression on his face melded to a proud smirk. Levy never felt more accomplished, even after she lapped him on this morning’s jog.

Even if he would pale at the knowledge that she was a woman, Levy knew she had proved herself to him. She wasn’t a 'shrimp’ like he labeled her as.

_BE A MAN_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

“Nice going, shrimp.” Gajeel grunted, lightly punching her shoulder as he left the sparring mat, toweling off his sweat. He ignored the hiss she gave him, opting for focusing on the next tasks.

Never mind, Levy thought, he was still an ass.

_BE A MAN_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Natsu easily hand her the bo staff he caught, not a trace of malicious intent on his face.

Gray crowed as he shattered a stone block with his forehead alone.

Reedus somersaulted across the pegs in the river.

Elfman gracefully annihilated a stuffed Hun target with a cannon.

This morning, Levy proudly caught up to ten fish from the creek, tossing one at Gajeel’s face for entertainment.

Together, her and her nakama moved as a unit, staffs swinging as one mighty wing beat. Hearts synchronized, the will of all seeping into their souls.

They were the army of China, trained by the best Captain of this dynasty.


	17. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'shit I am in the wrong car' AU Gajevy

 Fridays were always boring. At least, Levy believed she had the most uneventful Fridays.

Her neighbors would vacate to hit the clubs or visit family. Lucy would check on her best friend before leaving, going out on a date or traveling out of town for a book signing. The blue haired woman was always left alone to her own guilty pleasures.

Reading while gorging out on the most unhealthy foods she has yet to try. Jet and Droy knew of her little secret, and wisely stayed away as she spent this time to herself, recharging for the weekend of socialization and the week of grueling work with customer service.

Unfortunately, her fridge was quite bare and devoid of anything edible unless she settled for a cheesy butter stick with a coating of mustard. The thought of it was repulsing, and Levy fought the pull of lazy.

She promised she would stop breaking into Lucy’s apartment to snatch food that she told herself Lucy would never miss.

Shopping was the only option since take out shops would have over an hour of wait time at this time. Sighing, the bookworm grabbed her keys, shrugging on a raggedy coat since she had yet to do laundry due to her lack of detergent.

Fridays were always uneventful.

She browsed the aisles just like every other day, grabbing off brand items despite her knowing it would never compare to the good things Lucy always managed to buy. However, Levy wanted books, and to get those books would require money.

Lucy chose to borrow books from the library in favor of having enough food for all the intruders that crashed at her apartment. Levy was thankful she didn’t have that problem.

That didn’t mean she felt guilty she was part of the problem. Poor Lucy had to stay up past midnight with early work the next day, listening to Levy rant about the most recent cliffhanger. Still, the blonde always kept up her enthusiasm and never let Levy doubt her welcome in that pink apartment.

Fingers clasping a small cake, finding her mind unable to deny how delicious a chocolate cake would be, Levy counted her items and decided she could live another week with the haul. Her other hand blindly grabbed a box of Pockys for her own enjoyment as she drove home.

The cashier was the same man with scraggly arms, his nervous shaking present even after five years of working at this market. The blue haired woman sent him the same smile, assuring him she was in no hurry and had no meetings to be.

His pace slowed as usual, giving Levy time to skim a magazine. When her purse was liberated of her last paycheck, Levy pushed the cart out to her car like any other day.

Fridays were supposed to be the same.

Levy plopped in her car with a sigh, not waiting to turn it on and lock the doors. There had been reports of people sneaking into cars while the driver was out and pumping gas. Levy didn’t want to take any chances.

Her old junker whined in effort as she left the parking lot, something tingling at the back of her mind. It felt the same as that time Jet and Droy snuck into her apartment to surprise her as an early birthday present. It felt like she  _wasn’t alone._

The chill of realization hit like a blast of winter air. Her car wasn’t entirely locked. Last week, Natsu and Gray had needed a ride, and in a masculine stupor, the idiots forgot she had child locks on the back doors. They had slammed the doors open forcefully, breaking the locks all together.

Letting her foot off the gas and letting the car quiet in a coast, Levy heard it. The small, gruff hiss of “ _Oh Shit. Shit shit shit shit.”_

She screamed. It was only natural. She may have swerved into oncoming traffic too, judging by the honks and the yelp from her back seat.

“ _Watch where yer goin’!”_  A man hissed, and Levy could feel her organs sink in her body.

“I am broke and have no money

“I have pepper spray on my person

"You kill me and this car will crash-

"I know karate and can break an ulna easily-or maybe it was a radius

"I can still smite you with Kung Fu

"Please don’t hurt me -Think of the orphans-” She ranted in a squeaky panic, trying so hard to stay on the road and not tremble like a wilting weed.

“Look, uh,  _shit_ , I-” He began, and Levy chanced a tearful peek in her rear view mirror.

He was  _tall, dark, and handsome._

Scary, but good looking no doubt. His hair was jet black with spikes that defined the iron stud piercings on his face. His eyes, however, were the most captivating.

Swallowing, her eyes snapped back to the road as he continued, scratching the back of his head. “This is all messed up. I’m not supposed to be in yer car.” He said simply.

Levy felt irritation at the comment, muttering, “No kidding.”

He didn’t snap back, his shoulder slumping. “I was tryin’ to scare a little shit of a friend and I musta got in the wrong car. All these junkers look the same to me.” His large right hand reached to scratch the back of his head, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Didn’t mean to break into yer car.”

Levy stared ahead, blinking at the apologetic and soft tone he used. He did not seem like the type to lie. He could break a few femurs, sure, but not really lie. She really couldn’t afford to trust him, but she felt he was regretful.

“So, uh, could you pull over? I..should get out.” He awkwardly coughed.

Jolting with the realization that she could possibly be kidnapping him now, Levy turned her hazard lights on and pulled off the road. Once safely parked, she turned to rest her arms on the glove box between the front seats.

“I could…you know…take you were you need to go. I did kinda snatch you from your friend.” She wasn’t crazy. This was the most eventful Friday she had ever experienced. Levy didn’t want it to end. The man blinked before shaking his head.

“Nah, Thanks anyway. I think I’m gonna just walk home. Try and work off the stupid.”

Levy giggled, turning around as he opened the door. “Alright then. Take care.”

When he slammed the door, she rolled down a window and called after him, “Try not to sneak into other people’s cars, alright?”

“Shaddup!” He griped back, hands jammed in his pockets as he walked.

Levy laughed, watching him vanish down the street. Remembering she had cold groceries, the blue haired woman drove back on the road, her thoughts filled with the strange man that had broken in her car.

Later that night, after all her groceries were put away, Levy returned to grab books out of the backseat of her junker. It was another Friday night of reading, like always.

Satisfied with her choices, the blue haired woman almost shut the door when a small leather item caught her attention. Reaching out, she realized it was a wallet. A wallet she had never seen before.

Taking care to lock whatever doors did lock on her car, Levy hustled back up to her apartment and inspected the wallet. With one glance at its contents, her stranger had a name at last.

_Gajeel Redfox._

Giggling at her find, the woman looked his name up in the address books that the town dispersed every year, finding his number with ease.

Still giddy with her find, her hand reached for the phone, already knowing how she would poke fun at his mistake this time.


	18. Branched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel stuck in a tree AU. Gajevy

Life had bad days. There were days when rain drenched an important paper through your backpack. There were days where every passing car happened to splash mud on your clean clothes. There were days when your car stopped working when an important presentation was that day.

There were those  _terrible_  days when everything that could go wrong…well, went wrong.

Before, bad days had never affected Gajeel so strongly. He was tough, aloof, and indifferent. Some bad fortune was nothing. That was why the bulky, black haired man was known as Black Steel Gajeel; he was tough as steel with nothing that could bring him down.

He could only recount a few days in which he truly felt bogged down: the day Metalicana abandoned him and the day he was expelled from Phantom Lord Community College.

Maybe only the day his father abandoned him. Getting expelled was more of a blessing since he was accepted to Fairy Tail College on a trial term.

Anyway, Gajeel couldn’t recall the bitter tang of dismal days, for Fairy Tail was a school of light and spirit. Not many ill feelings survived in the upbeat campus life.

Today, however, hung on his tongue like that dissolving vitamin pill his nutrition adviser recommended to keep him from catching colds: gritty and bitter.

The sun shimmered through layers of green leaves, casting a shaded haven under trees for students to nap and study in. Days like these were often, so Gajeel chose this specific day to let his iron reign down for an afternoon.

He let his darn cat out of the apartment.

The poor cat spent most of his time inside or crammed in Gajeel’s bag, so the man was sure the feline held some resentment. Gajeel usually made it up to the cat by giving him extra kiwi.

Yes, his fluffy black cat liked kiwi. The man didn’t judge the poor thing in the least.

Salamander and his cat got along fine, the blue puff always  _following_  the pink haired idiot with no qualms to where the guy took it. Gajeel shuddered at the memory of Natsu hiding Happy in between his textbooks once, and having the gall to get in a fight with Gray. The poor cat’s meows could be heard from miles away.

Gajeel didn’t expect that strength of loyalty and tameness in his cat, Pantherlily. His cat was strong, a fighter like his owner, and wouldn’t be treated like some pampered pet. The sophomore also didn’t expect his companion to turn on him in a bloody blindsiding betrayal either. Cats were masterminds, playing humans as fools with their innocent meows and purrs.

Call it anything, but the iron studded man was positive his feline was conspiring against him when it darted up a tree and clambered out on a branch, watching his owner with an expectant ‘meow’.

Gajeel tried everything: threats of shaving, bargaining with claw toys, and even tempting with kiwi IOU’s. Still, Pantherlily sat up on that oak branch, red eyes watching with expectant patience.

That punk was up to something, but Gajeel wasn’t going to wait around to figure it out.

Climbing trees looked easier in the action movies, but the man managed, suffering only a few twigs slapping his face in the process. Lily stared as the bulky man tenderly made his travel to the branch, purring when Gajeel began to scoot along the large bark ledge.

“Screw you, stupid cat. Just wait till I get yeh.” The red eyed man cursed, sending all his ire to the animal with steadfast gazes and whispered threats. Rounded ears twitched, the white furred mouth opening with a lazy yawn.

The cat was an asshole, no doubt about it.

As soon as the college student was able to reach the male cat, the animal tilted and fell to the grassy ground about fifteen feet down, landing on his four fluffy feet with a graceful plop. After a second of snorting, Pantherlily tilted his head to meet Gajeel eyes with a gleam.

It was as if he dared the man-  _Do it, see how many bones you break, I dare you._

A plethora of swear words strung from the mans mouth, startling flocks of birds from nearby trees. “You piece of shit cat, lowly son of a-”

“Gajeel?” A soft voice asked, rendering the raging guy mute. Below, bending down to pick up his mutinous cat, was Levy. The blue haired woman blinked curiously at him, giving Lily a good scratch under his chin.

Levy McGarden, the girl next door.

Gajeel had to wonder how she managed to always be in the right place at the right time when it came to him.

Forgot a pencil?

Levy was there with a spare.

Needed a tutor?

Levy was only a glance away.It wasn’t like she was stalking him or anything. No, he was stalking her.

Something about her made him weak, made him wish for company, and he was addicted. Her smile made his heart warm. Her laugh made his head spin. It wasn’t like he didn’t try to avoid her at first, but he fell into her innocent trap. He was hooked, and the woman just kept reeling him in.

It seemed that Lily fell for her charms too. The traitorous thing purred and snuggled in her arms as she coddled him, red eyes locked on his smugly.

That fluffy, smelly, milk-slurping, kiwi-crunching, annoying little-

“Why are you in a tree?” Levy asked curiously, glancing around carefully. “Natsu didn’t chase you up there, did he?” She added, a slight tease to her voice.

Gajeel snarled, clutching his arms and legs around the branch, clinging to the only thing between him and a long drop.

“As if! Salamander couldn’t do crap to me! No, Lily, that piece of useless fur, ran up 'ere and left me when I came to get his sorry ass!” He spat, narrowing his eyes at the cat. The sacred trust of brotherhood between man and cat was shattered.

Levy stared, pulling Lily closer. “So, Lily climbed a tree and you climbed after him? Then he jumped down and you’re stuck there?” She clarified, covering her mouth to stifle the giggle when Gajeel’s silence provided her answer.

“Shaddup! I can get down on my own!” The man retorted, his pride bruised. Of all people, Levy had to be the one to see him like this. Right now, Gajeel would have preferred anyone else, including Salamander.

He shifted, booted feet attempting to pull his body back across the branch, fingers pale as they clamped a death grip on the bark. After a few seconds of shuffling, Gajeel sighed, accepting his fate.

“Shrimp…I’m…I’m stuck…” He admitted in a small voice, his lower lip puffing out. Honestly, how could he be a man if he couldn’t get his ass out of a damn tree?!

Still, the woman smiled, nodding. “Okay. I’ll be back with a ladder…alone.” She assured him as she set the cat down.

“Just hang on, I’ll get you down!” The blue haired bookworm promised before running to the closest building, leaving Lily to stare at Gajeel like a victorious hunter catching its prey.

“So…not a word to anyone.” Levy assured as she sat beside him on her couch, a cup of tea in her hands.

Gajeel grunted, scowling at her walls of books with warm cheeks, his own cup of tea resting in his large hands. The fine china was practically engulfed by his fleshy fingers.

On the windowsill, Lily sat in the sun, his sharp teeth crunching on sliced kiwi Levy had given him.

 _Damn cat._  The black haired man thought spitefully. This whole fiasco was humiliating, and Gajeel was thankful not many folks were around to see the shrimp huffing and puffing to that oak with a ladder twice the size of her. He was also glad she coached him down, rung by rung, with encouragements.

She protected the cat, however.

On the bright side, she invited him to her apartment for tea, feeling obligated to make sure he wasn’t shaken up or anything. To this, Gajeel held back his chuckles. The only thing shaking him up was the scent of Levy surrounding him like a comforting breeze.

 _The day wasn’t so bad_ , the black haired man mused as Levy laughed when he recounted the entire deal to her: his thoughts and all.

 _Shrimp gets a good laugh out of it, so I don’t care who saw me._ He added as he sent her a smirk of his own.

_He later changed his mind about that when his picture was posted on the school’s website with the caption of-_

_'Getting on a new_ _**branch** _ _of education’._

_He was pretty sure it was Loke and the damn photography club, but he would never rule out Salamander or Laxus either._


	19. Kiss Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey shenanigans. NaLu

Lucy rose with the crowd, cheering like she had a clue of what just occurred and highfiving the people behind her when prompted.

Juvia managed to keep her drink in the cup this time as she jumped up and waved her foam finger, bouncing up and down while hollering undecipherable words at her blonde friend.

Below, swirls of players with rivaling colors skated around the ice rink, some celebrating while the others groaned.

Lucy didn’t really understand hockey. To her, it was a violent sport on top of a difficult arena. There had been fights, all out brawls more like it, and poor calls. There had been scuffles against rival fans in the stands and crazy displays of passion for the sport.

And it was only the beginning of the second period.

At least she had a pretzel to eat, a good friend beside her, and a decent amount of soda to drink.

Juvia screamed as she saw her favorite player skate out of the player box, waving her foam finger while screaming, “Gray-sama!”

If Juvia was having fun, why couldn’t she?

So, Lucy cheered and laughed with her blue haired friend, following by example with every bogus call and close shot.

She could have been considered a fan.

By the time the second period was ending, and the home team was up a few shots, Juvia murmured that she was going to concessions and she’ll be right back. Lucy was more concerned with watching the zamboni driver and his entertaining gestures to the crowd, but she nodded to her friend anyway.

This sport was violent but interesting, Lucy would give it that.

Chewing on her pretzel, her eyes drifted to the giant display screen over the center of the rink, noting the half off deals for team clothing and such. It was really nice, going out with a friend rather than staying in and working on a novel that just refused to be easy on her.

Writing was hard.

There was a commotion, cheers echoing through the enclosed arena that captured her attention. People were pointing to the screen, vibrant letters drifting on the LED display ‘Kiss Cam’.

Wait, wasn’t that when people had to kiss on camera?

Her thoughts were answered when unfamiliar faces appeared on the screen, cheers and laugher echoing as pairs pointed in shock or joy to the screen.

Then, with hundreds of strangers watching, lips would meet.

Lucy watched as people would swoop in, giving a smooch to their neighbors. Some would passionately make out, some would just shyly peck on the cheek, and some would even cover their faces before the big moment.

Lucy found herself laughing at the displays, enjoying the reactions and the blushes afterwards.

Kissing on a screen seemed frightening, but it looked like everyone was enjoying it.

There was another roar of calls, signaling another pair had appeared on the screen.

With numb realization, Lucy looked up to see her own face on the screen.

Her face, and the face of the startled man sitting next to her.

 

Out of the entire game, not once had she looked at him or even noticed him. How unbelievable was that?!

So, she met his gaze on the screen, watching as he slowly lowered his cup into the holder.

His pink hair was remarkable, but so was his eyes.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at her, not the screen. Lucy found herself hesitantly following his example.

He was handsome for a pink haired man with his cheeks painted like a war rider. Under his sleek athletic shirt, Lucy could see the muscles rippling with every breath he took. He looks just as surprised as her, but then he smiled at her. It was such an innocent and charming smile, one that Lucy found herself at ease with.

Never mind that he was a stranger and this was on a big screen. Never mind that she didn’t even know his name.

Just…one kiss.

He was leaning in, and she mimicked his motions, tilting her head and closing her eyes as to close herself from the embarrassment. Hey, if she couldn’t see him, it wasn’t so hard!

As it turns out, he did the same; so their lips met with a sloppy setting. His lips were moist with leftover root beer he had sipped before the incident and her’s were slick with the strawberry lip gloss she applied more than she really should.

Still, it was an electrifying touch that sent the blonde soaring above any fantasy she could imagine. It had only been a few milliseconds, but to her it had been hours.

He hummed, pressing closer and maneuvering his lips to better capture hers. So, the kiss continued. It continued even after the cheers of the arena signaled the screen change. It continued until both of them were out of breath.

Lucy pulled away, her face hot and her body fighting for air.

His eyes fluttered, lips still ready to continue the smooch, dark onyx locking on her with unreadable emotions.

Then, he smirked as she returned a smile.

“M'name’s Natsu, by the way.” He spoke huskily, licking his lips.

Mavis, he needed to tone it down or she might catch fire with him.

“L-Lucy.” She stuttered, the sounds of the crowd fading.

It was just her…and this guy she kissed on a kiss cam.

He tilted his head and hummed again. “Lucy, huh?” He fixed her with a stare that heated her enough to wish she could melt to the floor.

“You’re a good kisser, you know.” He complimented, looking away and pinking slightly. “Uh…so…h-how about those refs?” He lamely tried, looking down at the arena. “They are obviously bribed.”

The distraction didn’t fool her but, she let him slide, discussing teams and how she wasn’t knowledgeable on the sport.

In the end, the home team won and Juvia was a happy mess. Lucy, however, got away with a new number in her phone and a date that Saturday.

Hockey was a magical sport.


	20. Well, This is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajevy. Accidental bare ass viewing.  
> Rated M

The cool towel never felt so good at the base of his sweaty neck. It could be compared to a refreshing breeze after a long day of working in the sun. Grinning at his poetic comparison, Gajeel Refox packed his gym bag, mentally reminding himself of his new bench press record as of tonight. It was better than Salamander’s last press.

The gym was empty, most people at home this late in the night. That was how the black haired man liked it. Solitude. It was how he lived most of his life.

Zipping the black ‘Iron Fist’ bag shut, the man began to walk to the locker room, wanting a relaxing shower before he got into his car. He hated many things, but sweaty seats was high on that list. Plus, he could smell himself. The stench could down a small platoon with ease.

With a swagger to his steps, he marched down the aisle of fitness machines as if he were the commanding officer of this calorie burning army. The gym was silent, a respectable way for him to imagine a glorious trek to proclaim his great achievement.

When the men’s locker room came into view, Gajeel easily pushed the door open with surprising silence. Even prideful of himself, he was mindful of echoes the slamming door would create. The man did not need a headache after this long night of working out.

He approached his locker, already stripping off his shirt and shorts. For some supernatural reason, he forwent slamming his fist on the metal to pop his locker open, settling for the easy flick of his thumb over the latch. A ragged towel was revealed, and as his fingers pulled it free of the hook, his other hand shimmied down his boxers.

Exposed in all his naked glory, the metal studded man made his way through the forests of storage lockers in silence. His ears twitched, warning him of a strange sound he hadn’t expected this late in the night. Pausing curiously, he tuned in, listening closely.

It was the sound of running water.

Frowning, Gajeel moved easily, careful not to make sudden movements that would startle. He wasn’t scared or anything, but he saw some of the hair trigger losers that trained  _way over board._  The man was sure he could take anyone in a brawl, but he’d rather not spoil his momentous day in its prime.

Steam filled the back of the locker room the deeper he approached. Still, as he rounded the corner, he saw that a shower was indeed running. The man was not prepared, however, for who was bathing under the heated stream.

Smooth, pale skin dripped with crystal like droplets of water, a graceful back arched as hands massaged through deep blue locks of hair. The woman was turned to the side, so Gajeel got a clear view of everything she had to offer. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as she bathed, unaware of the new presence that shared the locker room.

It was a shrimp, Gajeel thought, mixed emotions trampling through his gut.

What kind of chick bathes in a men’s locker room? Lost in this scathing question, Gajeel forgot that he was also standing stark naked with all his goods visible to the strange woman.

To his luck, that was exactly what happened next.

The bathing goddess shook her head, removing the lingering soap suds from her face. Then, her eyes opened.

Gajeel never felt so lost when he took in those deep hazel eyes. So lost in them, he failed to register those eyes locking with his. Her breath caught, body stilling as those mesmerizing eyes drifted down his body, leaving trails of heat. He didn’t move, and neither did she.

It was not meant to last.

Snapping out of her stupor, tiny arms covered her assets as she screeched, throwing a shampoo bottle with deadly accuracy. It hit his face dead on.

It did hurt, much to his surprise. He howled and covered his nose, the most abused part of his face, scowling as the woman attempted to take shelter behind the metal shower module. “Ow! Watch it, woman!” He bellowed.

The woman didn’t back down, her own scathing stare in place. “You pervert!” She accused, not falsely either. It just pertained to both of them.

Gajeel didn’t back down, looking away with a suspicious warmth to his cheeks. “It ain’t perverted if I wanna shower in the  _men’s locker,_ shrimp.” His tone was low, almost like a scolded child attempting to make a comeback.

The blue haired woman didn’t let it slide. “Shrimp?! I’ll have you know that no  _normal_  person works out at a gym at two in the morning!” She retorted haughtily.

Gajeel quickly fired back, “Yeah, well, no normal person showers in the opposite gender’s locker room.”

She was quiet for a moment before sighing. “Touche.”

Gajeel muttered about crazy women before turning his back on her, waiting as she turned off the shower. He quickly wrapped is towel around his waist, concealing his lower body. “Well, yer lucky. Some creeps slink around these parts. Stick to yer own locker room next time, will ya?”

The woman shuffled to grab all her items and tie a towel around her body. “The women’s locker room was locked, and my apartment’s water line broke.” She answered sheepishly, her voice small and meek.

Gajeel was silent, bending down to fetch the plastic bottle of shampoo. “Well, be more careful. Can’t have yer problems multiplying.” He lamely said, turning to meet those startling hazel eyes. Together, they stared at each other, silent. Then, she hesitantly took the offered bottle with a gentle smile.

“Thanks.” She was quiet for an awkward moment before she beamed up at him. “I’m Levy. Levy McGarden.”

Gajeel blinked at the stunning display before scowling and looking away. “Gajeel Redfox. Nice to met ya, shrimp.”

At her huff, he laughed, patting her head gently. “Now get goin’. More guys like to show up around three.”

As he walked to the shower, he smirked when Levy hissed about men and their obsession with muscles. Starting his own shower, he idly listened to her hasty shuffling and quick footsteps to the exit. 

“Gihi.” He chuckled,adding 'getting an eyeful’ to his list of great things that happened today.


	21. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu. Lucy catches Natsu and Happy before they leave for a year

Her feet ached with the force she used to propel herself through the ruins of west Magnolia. Rubble battered her skin, her body aching with the grim reminder of what took place just one week ago. Her wounds long since healed, but the invisible scars still were sensitive. 

She could never take back the innocent heart she once possessed when arriving at Fairy Tail, the strong spine she sported when facing her father, or the solid resolve she had in her power.

Life had changed.

There was no going back. Still, they were Fairy Tail. They would overcome the future struggled together.

Which was why…

The outskirts of Magnolia were decrepit, almost like ruins of an ancient era long fallen. 

He would take this route, Lucy was sure of it.

Sure enough, as she reached the peak of the final hill, the image of a pink haired man and a flying blue cat appeared towards the base. He strode with purpose, his body tense.

Happy flew beside his head, not fluttering about in the sky above. 

They were set in their paths.

Her momentum froze, sandals stuck in place as she stared. 

Natsu was hurting too. Lucy could see it in his stance.

The wind blew at her back, arching down the hill and caressing through pink hair and disturbing the white scaled scarf. 

Natsu and Happy both froze, turning slowly to glance up the hill at her. Happy wore an expression of guilt, folding his wings to lower himself to the ground.

Natsu, however, met her gaze with a steady stare. 

No longer did they hold a hidden sadness. Lucy felt her insides become lead as she identified the burning fires within those onyx orbs and the set angle of his brows.

Natsu was set in his decision, and he was physically showing his determination: consciously or not. 

Understanding seeped into her, painfully chilling her aching limbs into numb acceptance.

He had to do this…for himself. What else could it be?

That still didn’t mean she was gonna just let him leave without a proper goodbye

“I’m going to be so lonely without you.” She murmured, knowing he could hear. Indeed, his mouth parted and his face lost a sliver of that stern drive.

 _“S-So, you better come back soon, you big idiot!!”_  She shouted, her voice carrying over the hill like a battle cry. “ _Get stronger, and come back home!”_

Her voice lowered back down, a mere whisper in the wind. “Come back to me, okay?”

The man’s eyes were wide, his mouth ajar, blinking slowly up at the woman.

Then, his mouth closed and curved in a smirk. Those startled eyes became hardened coal. A single nod was all he gave her.

Happy, too, nodded with a knowing smile, taking to the air with the old enthusiasm. He soared above Natsu’s head before taking on the trail ahead.

The fire dragon slayer kept his gaze on Lucy for a moment longer before she raised her hand, index finger pointing to the sky in the customary Fairy Tail gesture. 

This time, Natsu chuckled, somberly returning the symbol as he turned on his heels, moving farther from Magnolia.

“I’ll be back. Keep everyone close, Lucy.” He murmured, parading with his hand above his head long after she had faded into the distance. 

The wind still carried her scent, though, proving she had not moved.

She would be waiting to see how much stronger he will become.

—————————bonus———————————————-

Happy looked to Natsu, curious about his wide grin.

“Natsu?”

The pink haired man looked to the Exceed with pride in his eyes.

“Now I don’t have to sing to Gajeel for a year.” He said with a sinister chuckle. 

Off in the distance, there was a cry.  _“SALAMANDER!! WHERE’S MY SONG?!”_


	22. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel, set in Tartaros Arc before Levy arrived on the scene…  
> ya'll know the one. Angst

Every blow echoed within the caverns of his body. Each swing of his arms drained him quicker than Cana could chug a barrel of liquor. Movement was agony, bitter agony that burned his body like lava.

Gajeel would have sworn it was Salamander burning him with the hottest flames imaginable if the pink haired idiot wasn’t bobbing like a lifeless corpse in the sea of darkness.

They all were like corpses; his friends he wanted to protect. Bunny girl’s hair swayed as if wind danced around her, but the suspended limbs and pale skin reminded him of death.

Juvia was no better, her face skewed with suffering and submissive peace.

Salamander, normally indomitable, drifted with the tide, not a speck of response left in him.

    They were dying, all of them.

 _He_  was dying.

There was no sun, no light, no  _air._

Vision was failing him. Black specks dotted his sight. Pressure crushed his ribs with tons of weight. He couldn’t breathe. The poison water was suffocating him.

His mind instinctively panicked. Heart beats pounded in his ears as his chest became a drum for the frantic organ. Everything burned. Everything ached with the desire to just suck in. He needed to breathe.

The leer of his enemy swirled into blurs, so Gajeel closed his eyes, succumbing to blackness.

The pressure was throbbing now. There was no hope.

If he could just get some damn air, he could take the guy.

If he could just  _breathe._

_I need air._

_I need to breathe._

_I need some damn air._

_**Air.** _


	23. Banh mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just mispronounced a menu item when you were ordering to make it sound really dirty but I’m a professional and I won’t point it ou–Wait, are you smirking? AU

Lunch was winding down and Lucy could not wait to hang up her apron and get home to watch a few more episodes of Kitchen Nightmares before working on her next paper for class.

What she wouldn’t give to to get home, cuddle with her dog, and eat junk food on her couch. Or…get a boyfriend to do all the cuddles with. Either one would suffice.

Just a few more tables to finish and the blonde would be  _free._

Checking her pouches for straws, pens, and order tickets, Lucy paved a smile on her face as she walked over to the line of booths that were under her charge for this lunch shift, eyes locking on the single customer that would signal her final table. One last one-top and she was done.

His pink hair was surprising, as was his strange jacket with a white scarf around his neck. Dark eyes scanned the menu, lips pursing in thought as she reached the table.

“Welcome to 8 Island! My name is Lucy and I’ll be serving you today.” She greeted lightly, watching as his eyes dragged from the menu to her slowly, his eyes sharp and interested as they scanned her up and down.

Shaking off the strange heat in her chest, she fished out her order tickets with a pen at the ready, still smiling as she continued, “Can I get you anything to drink, sir?”

He regarded her for a long moment, and Lucy nearly flushed in embarrassment when he licked his lips thoughtfully while he eyed her again.

“I’m actually ready to order, if that’s okay?” He finally asked, looking back down to the printed words and releasing her from the strange encounter. His hands were large compared to others, nearly dwarfing the menu as his calloused fingers traced the listed sandwiches.

“O-Okay! That’s fine!” Lucy gasped, feeling warm under her outfit as he smiled innocently. “What will you have?”

He hummed, fingers drumming on the laminated paper as he listed: “A water, one reuben, a bowl of soup-” he paused, glancing to her as she scribbled down each item quickly “-and bang me.”

Instantly, her pen halted, her lips pursing. She was a professional, she knew exactly what he was trying to order was bánh mí. She should just write it down and leave it at that.

Until she glanced up and saw that he was smirking at her with such a devious expression.

_Oh._

Flushed and beyond ready to just run out of the restaurant completely, Lucy swallowed at his intense gaze accompanied with the cocky, knowing grin. “It’s pronounced ‘Ba-uhn-mee’ She corrected softly, completing the ticket with the pen inking all over the last word.

He hummed thoughtfully, not swayed by her correction at all. “Oh? I had  _no_  idea. So, Luigi,  _do you have my order?_ ” He purred with a teasing wink, blinking in amusement as Lucy crammed the paper into her apron with not a shred of grace or refined action.

“It’s-LUCY-and-I-did-and-now-I’ll-just-go-now!” She squeaked, turning on her heels and swiftly walking away with her hair shadowing her flushed face, already knowing how awkward this table was going to be.

From the booth, he watched her in amusement with a shrug of his shoulders. She didn’t even take his menu from him.

“Man, you’re funny, Lucy.” He murmured as he watched her knock over a few sugar dispensers in her embarrassed hurry to put in the order.


	24. We Are Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idea of the guild marks fading when Fairy Tail is officially disbanded and the different reactions from the former members.

“You are the only one I trust with this, Mirajane. Please. It must be done.”

Sobs overtook the white haired woman’s body, hands covering her mouth as dainty fingers dug into her cheeks. Tears fell, not truly falling in the beautiful way portrayed in plays and movies. The liquid trailed to the corners of her mouth and smeared along her cheeks before reaching her chin.

“Master, don’t make me do this… _please.”_  Mira pleaded, her tone broken and weak. “I don’t understand why. I  _don’t_  want to understand why.”

Makarov sighed, folding his arms behind him as he stared down at the book between them. It lay at his feet, the old and worn hide truly pathetic looking. The pages, however, glowed brightly despite the cover being closed.

The registry book of Fairy Tail never looked so old to the man.

“The pages are as vibrant as ever. My children are growing, each and every one. Not a page is dull. The cover, however, cannot be helped. It has long since held back my children from spreading their wings and taking flight. I have thought over the matter, and have decided the future of this guild.” He met Mira’s gaze somberly, pitying the barmaid’s suffering.

What kind of man made his beloved children cry?

“Fairy Tail must disband, and its members go out on their own paths. This is my choice…for the greater good.”

Mira stared hopelessly, slowly turning to glance out the window of the small shack of a tavern, to the smiling and laughing faces of her siblings as they visited with the local townsfolk. She was quiet for a moment before turning to Makarov. “Where will you go?”

The Master sighed, scratching his head. “…A tropical beach with all the pretty young ladies to see.” He answered with a weak lilt to his tone.

Mira was silent before she broke a small smile and hum. “Don’t make me mad, Master.” She teased before shakily pulling the book to her. “A-After this…there will be panic.” She warned.

Makarov Dreyar shook his head, crossing his legs to sit before the take-over wizard and the legendary book. “I just need you to rip the cover off. As the Master of Fairy Tail, it is my duty to take the responsibility. I shall do so with my very best.”

Mira let out a shaky cry, trembling hands clasping the cover of the book she had scrawled so many names in; the book that had held her family’s past together just glowed brighter.

“Ready.” She finally said, her voice firm.

Makarov smiled and nodded. “Alright then. One-”

“Two-” Mira added.

“Three!” They both uttered.

“Forgive me, everyone.” Mira whispered before she cleanly tore the cover of the book off the spine.

At once, the pages took to the air like wild birds of a flock. Gold and white light shimmered off the pages like jewel glitter fit for kings.

In the vortex of it all, Makarov sat, his hands raised and his words booming.

“ _Release the fairies!_

_“May the wind give them flight!_

_“Go forth into this dark world,_

_“Fill it with your light!”_

**“ _My children, the time has come to say goodbye-”_**

Outside, Lisanna and Elfman froze solid. In horror, their eyes flashed to their glowing guild marks, listening to the phantom voice of their beloved Master.

Black and white stamps faded in the brilliance of the light.

**“ _-though goodbye is not forever-”_**

Falling to his knees, Gray ripped open his shirt to clutch at his glowing guild mark. Juvia, too, collapsed while clutching her leg with tears in her eyes.

“Gray-sama! What is happening?!” Her voice was filled with loss and fear.

Gray didn’t have the strength to answer as both marks dissolved to the wind before his very eyes.

**“ _-and I trust my children to keep strong through this.”_**

Laxus staggered, thumping his back onto a tree as both Freed and Evergreen stumbled and fell. Bixslow covered his mouth, but not to conceal a usual laugh. His features were carved out in shock and disbelief.

Tasting the bitter betrayal, Laxus clasped at the black Fairy Tail stamp right as it faded into the light. Startled, he watched as all the Thunder Tribe’s marks vanished before leaving them more alone than the Fantasia incident.

“So, this is your wish, Grandfather?” The blond man muttered, glancing to the sky with a frown. “I understand.”

**“ _We will always be Fairy Tail, guild marks or not-”_**

Levy howled as she curled on her knees, reaching blindly for her back and the stamp that was fading away. Gajeel tensed at the sound, moving to help her up before freezing at the sight of his proudly worn mark disappearing in the light.

With teeth grit, the iron dragon slayer snarled, keeping his attention towards where the former guild hall stood as he attended to the grieving script mage.

“Damn you, old man.”

**“ _-and I accept any feelings left behind. As your former Master-”_**

Erza crumpled in a heap before the old tree she used as a dummy for sword practice, clutching her arm as involuntary tears fell.

The tingling raced over the skin she had chose to host the mark of her proud guild, and the red haired woman already knew what was taking place.

With a cry, her head shot back and her voice screamed to the heavens, “ _If that is your wish, Master, then I shall accept it! I shall live on until we all are together again!”_  The forest remained still, ever watchful as the only noise consisted of broken sobs and promises from the hurting Titania.

**“ _-I urge you to take your lives and take flight-”_**

Macao and Wakaba grimly watched reactions as every Fairy Tail mark faded away: Romeo’s face broken and lost, Jet and Droy’s loud sobs, Max and Cana’s shouts of anger and rage, and Kinana’s whispers of questions.

Warren sat still, staring blankly at the wall, absently rubbing where his mark had once been.

Reedus and Nab shivered with tears trailing their faces as Vijeeter and Laki held each other silently.

Off to the side, Asuka stared in curiosity as her Mama and Papa looked so stricken before putting on the most fake of smiles for her sake.

**“ _-where ever you are, you are strong. Fairy Tail will always be with you: in feelings.”_**

The stars twinkled, but the hollow roar of sorrow echoed through the vast realm of the spirit world.

At the center of it all, the mighty King of the Zodiac was on his hands and knees. His shirt was torn, revealing a bare back to all the spirits as they gathered in concern.

Many of the respectful spirits turned away as the lion cried, but only those spirits that were lucky enough to meet Fairy Tail wizards surrounded him, joining him in his emotional turmoil.

After all, they considered themselves part of Fairy Tail as well.

**“ _It is now time for us to depart our own ways-”_**

Wendy managed to catch Carla and Pantherlily as they toppled from the sky in surprise.

Before she could even question, her own arm warmed with the gentle light as it ate away at the familiar mark. Numb, the wind dragon slayer watched until the entire mark was gone.

With memories of Cait Shelter and how that mark had faded, tears brewed anew in the young woman.

With her Exceed friends watching with teary eyes, Wendy threw her head back and cried just as loudly as before. Once again, she was thrown adrift, but not alone this time around.

**“ _-and I must say it hurts to see my children leave the nest but-”_**

The left hand gripped the right one with such force that both paled white as sheets. A broken golden key sat beneath the trembling hand, resting atop a single envelope with sloppy scrawling decoration.

Alone in the pink apartment, Lucy curled up on her chair, shivering and sobbing with a broken chant. “They are always with me. I feel them even now. Yet, why am I still so alone?”

Watery brown eyes looked to the cracked window and over the rooftops of Magnolia. A trembling lip was pinched between teeth as Lucy whispered softly, “Do you feel us, Natsu? Happy?”

**“ _-I could never be more prouder of my children as they go shape the world. For now, it is goodbye.”_**

The flickering flames sizzled away from the clenched fist as Happy fell from the sky to plop in the dirt with a startled howl.

“My guild mark! Natsu! It’s gone!” The little blue Exceed cried in distress, paws reaching to rip off the green bag and witness the fading symbol erode from the fur.

With wide eyes, both man and cat watched as the vibrant red mark on Natsu’s shoulder completed the same task, dissolving into light before leaving them alone again.

A second of silence ensued as Natsu slumped like a boneless fish, knees crashing to the dirt before his head tossed back to look to the tree canopies. A second more, and the fire dragon slayer was shivering and sniveling, frantically wiping at his tears.

“Damn it all.” He garbled out as Happy joined in with senseless bawling.

“Lucy. Ice Pick. Master. Everyone.” He muttered, his teeth bare as his voice rose in volume. “ _I’m going to train hard and come back to you guys! I’ll find you all, I promise!!”_

With shaking shoulders and wobbly lips, he continued,  _“And when I do, I’m going to protect you all! I will protect my family with all of my power! Don’t leave me behind— don’t any of you dare!”_

“ _I feel you all! Lending me your will! No matter what, **we are Fairy Tail!”**_

Mira wailed as her own mark vanished, but Makarov somberly smiled. “You all have grown so much. It has been my honor to have you all as family.”

The tavern was dark and lonely, but the two wizards could feel the energy of their comrades fill them with drive and hope.

Alone in the apartment, Lucy stroked the broken key of Aquarius as she wrote in her journal, constantly freezing at the sight of her bare hand.

“Fairy Tail exists in the bonds we share.” She said to no one in particular, sensing the turmoil within Loke’s key the most.

“We have each other, and no absence of guild marks can break our bonds. Right, Aquarius?”

The key gave no response as the sun began to set on Magnolia’s horizon.


	25. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia. It's Juvia's birthday

The Fairy Tail guild was bustling as usual, what with bar fights and such, it was hard to brainstorm. The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, was having this struggle. Really, there are more quieter places to think about serious matters. Yet, the woman shy of nineteen adored her guild comrades and considered them family. She made a point to spend plenty of time with them all. Sacrificing peaceful surroundings was just a minor thing: that and her team kept invading her house, so that was just a waste of time trying.

So there she sat, leaning over the bar counter, her breasts smushed under her and acting as pillows while she stared figurative holes into the Fairy Tail flag strung on the wall. Her brows were furrowed, cheeks puffed and lips pursed. Manicured nails tapped an agitated rhythm on the polished oak wood, booted toes picking up the up beats against the wooden stool steps. After a few moments, she grumbled and shifted to rest her elbows on the counter and buried her forehead on her palms.

“Something wrong, Lucy?” Mirajane Strauss chirped cheerfully, sauntering over while drying a pint glass with a white towel. Lucy glanced up to meet the take over mage’s eyes with a pitiful expression before nodding silently, eyes dropping back to the counter with a sigh. “I can’t think.” She whined. The white haired woman giggled, placing the glass down and leaning over to tap her forehead with Lucy’s playfully before taking a seat on the opposite side, crossing her arms and resting them on the barrier between them. “Well, I can lend a thought or two. Two heads are better than one, as they say.”

Lucy couldn’t help but smile slightly. Really, she was lucky and thankful to have such friends around her. The blonde mirrored Mira’s position, glancing around suspiciously before leaning over and whispering behind her hand, “I need to get a gift for Juvia. Her birthday is tomorrow and I have no idea what to get her.” A dire situation indeed. Mira giggled at the absurdly serious face Lucy held: The stellar mage was really too kind, even to enemies. Forgetting a friend on the day of their birth was something that lead to this anxious behavior?

An easy fix. “What about a poster of Gray?” Mira suggested. Lucy shook her head dismally, looking lost. “I’ve been to her apartment in Fairy Hills…her walls are covered already.” Mira blinked, but her smile never faded. “Well, there are-” She began, only to see Lucy wave her hand dismissively. “Towels? Action figures? Embroidered slippers? Autographs? Pillows? Rugs? She’s got it all. Even…” She shuddered… “Panties. She showed them to us at the onsen. She’s got everything Gray related.”

Mira stared, the smile gone and replaced with a wide awed mouth. “ _Everything?_  Well, what about water lacrimas or books?” Lucy sighed, bottom lip assuming the position of a pout. “Levy got her books and Gajeel, with help of Levy, managed to make an iron necklace with a water lacrima pendant.”

The bar maid frowned, looking puzzled as she brushed her chin. “Clothes? Flowers?” She tried. Lucy remained sullen as she shot them down. “Erza got her some light armor, Lisanna has some new boots, Wendy is giving her new white gloves with magic seals, Lyon showered her with frozen flowers already…Am I really that bad of a friend?!” Lucy wailed, slamming her forehead on the bar. Mira chuckled lightly before patting Lucy’s head tenderly. “No, no. There is something we are not thinking of yet. I got the idea to give Juvia curtains with Gray printed on it…but I got my idea from Erza. Let’s see if she has a suggestion for you!” The woman cheered peppily, turning to call the ex-quip mage over. “Erza! Come here!”

At the beckon, Erza strode over, having just violently finished Natsu and Gray off by slamming their skulls together. “Mira? You called?” she asked innocently, as if there were not two powerhouse mages bleeding out behind her. Mira giggled, gesturing to Lucy. “I was trying to help Lucy decide on a gift for Juvia’s birthday tomorrow. It seems we need some help.” She carefully listed off all the items discussed to the intersted scarlet haired woman, who adopted a pensive expression.

Lucy nearly hung off her seat to hear her saving grace. The famous Titania was silent after each item was relayed, her eyes scanning the floor at her feet, a common habit she demonstrated while strategizing. Yet, the duo didn’t have to wait long before Erza snapped her fingers, a satisfied smirk on her lips. “I have a solution to your problem, Lucy: and to your dilemma you spoke of this morning, Mira.” She spoke warmly, almost shaking her head as both women leaned in curiously-no-more like ravenously. “Erza…you don’t mean…” Mira whispered, a sly grin on her face. The aura around them was darkening, and Lucy had the sixth sense to escape before something dire happened. These women were downright scary when plotting together.

It seemed her timid behavior was noticed, for Erza met her eyes. “Lucy, do you want to give Juvia the perfect gift?” She asked cryptically. The stellar mage stared before her instinct acted before her mind. She leaned into the huddle the women had made, her face dark with a cunning grin. “Tell me what I need to do.” She whispered, listening to the plan as Mira occasionally broke out in sadistic snickers and Erza paused for evil effect.

“Isn’t this illegal?” Lucy questioned soon after the debriefing, sold on the idea but tender-footed on the means of achieving the goal. Erza shrugged as Mira sauntered to work again, an innocent whistle echoing from her lips. “Maybe. Which is why we need our top rule breaker in the guild.” She answered, dragging Lucy by one arm, ignoring the girls startled squeak. As they moved to exit the guild, the red haired woman casually plucked Natsu up by the scruff of his neck before he could start another brawl with Gray: both men recovered. “You are helping Lucy and I. In return, I shall overlook you fighting  _again.”_  Erza hissed darkly, easily silencing the protest on Natsu’s lips as she took the pair from the guild: Lucy slightly giggling at the idea of Juvia’s reaction tomorrow.

 

“Juvia loves these curtains, Mira-sama! Thank you!” The blue haired water woman giggled, hugging the box to her chest with a blush. “Ah, Gray-sama is the best!” She sighed, her smile dropping slightly as she glanced around. Alas, Gray was on a small ‘mission’ and would not be returning until well after the party thrown at the guild. It was saddening, but she knew Gray-sama’s needs were higher than her birthday. As long as he was safe.

“That leaves Lucy left.” Erza pointed out, somewhat proudly, from across the guild. Juvia smiled to her blonde friend, already wondering what gift she would receive next. She already received Gray-sama curtains, towels, cups, plates, and trading cards. She opened armor, a necklace, books, boots, gloves, a globe, a bikini, and a fish. Laxus came in late with a ticket to a local spa and Natsu gave her a frog he had caught this morning…although it escaped from the box and antagonized poor Asuka-chan. Lucy would surely give her something thoughtful.

When the stellar mage stepped up and simply handed over a rolled up parchment paper, Juvia had to stare for a second before taking the offered item. Despite the hushed whispers around them, Lucy grinned and said, “I hope you like hi-er…it! Happy Birthday!” Juvia smiled anyway, glad she had friends like those around her. No longer was the rain woman alone. She unraveled the paper, blinking in understanding as she scanned the contents within. With elegant scrawl was a neat summoning seal and a tiny note-  _'you may want to do this on the floor with space ~Lucy’._

Curiosity running a rampage within her mind, Juvia knelt and spread the paper out, keeping sure the guild stood back.  _Was it a pet? Was it a boat? Was it a mineral?_ Juvia’s mind guessed as she filtered magic to the paper, squeaking in delight when there was a poof of white smoke that revealed a large white and blue square box with a glitter bow.

Desperately curious now, Juvia grasped the free ribbon and pulled. The the ribbon fell away, the top popped open, and Juvia peeked inside. There were two seconds of silence before she squealed and nearly leaped into the box. Tugging at the insides, the box broke to reveal a drowsy Gray in a pristine blue tux with a note pasted on his wrist with string. ’ _Enjoy your date at Fernachello’s. Reservations at eight, under the name Fullbuster, best table…for two.’_

Able to tear herself from a confused Gray, Juvia launched at Lucy, nearly breaking the poor woman with the force of her hug.  _“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Lucy-sama! You are the best love rival! Ahhhheeeee!!”_  She cried before freeing Lucy and quickly dragging a bewildered Gray out of the guild hall, definitely not wasting this chance.

“…Wow, are you sure you can gift Gray?” Levy pondered softly, glancing to a relieved Lucy. The blonde shrugged under the eyes of her nakama, gesturing to a smirking Erza and Mira at the bar. “They helped me and Erza said it was okay.” She reasoned. At the information that Erza approved this, everyone began laughing and partying once more, not thinking twice about it.

“Um, Lucy? How did you get Gray to go along with this?” Wendy asked, playing with her hair shyly. Lucy opened her mouth to reply when Natsu slung his arm over her shoulder with a proud grin. “With some reasoning from my fists and Erza’s swords.” he nonchalantly replied with a sinister chuckle. Wendy looked startled, and Lucy recalled the work from last night.

_“Are you sure this is okay? I mean…it’s kidnap.” Lucy whispered from the rooftop vantage. Erza waved her hand dismissively, readying her blow dart launcher with a cool expression. “It is fine. Mira has been trying to match make these two for ages, just like some other couples.” she answered cryptically, giving Lucy a once over that left the blonde shivering. “Plus, Gray secretly wants this. I’ve been told.”_

_At this, Lucy tilted her head curiously. This was new. “Who told you that?” Erza smiled, cocking the device that was now loaded with enough tranquilizer to fall a dragon. Seriously, she could be scary at times._

_“Why, Natsu kindly informed me of Gray’s denial of attraction. In reality, Gray secretly wants Juvia as well and is just playing hard to get.” The re-quip mage spoke lightly, as if this were the solid and wholesome truth in writing. Lucy deflated slightly. Yes, Natsu totally struck her as the goody two shoes that just wanted Gray’s love life to unravel perfectly. Right, and she was the Queen of Fiore._

_“Get ready. You obtained the arrangements of dining?” Erza pressed, crouching as to peek over the balcony, readying her arms. Lucy followed with a nod. “The dinner reservations? Check.”_

_Frankly, she was lucky to get them at all. Fernachello’s was the most popular restaurant in town and getting a table was as rare as Happy refusing fish (it has happened). Lucy had to resort to summoning Loke to woo the hostess to squeeze them in…and the lion spirit had date obligations that Lucy refused to let him back out of. No spirit friend of hers would stand a decent woman up on her watch!_

_“Here they come.” Erza whispered, and true enough, Gray and Natsu strolled around the corner. They seemed to be bickering, not yet resorting to fists. As they neared, snippets of the conversation flowed up to the women._

_“-Okay? I just don’t know what I’m doing yet.” Natsu informed haughtily, arms crossed and his face in a scowl. Gray snorted, his shirt already off and his abs rippling with each step._

_“That’s just an excuse. Man up and make a move. You know time is not on your side. Even now she could-” Gray began, only to have Natsu cut him of with a snarl. “Shut up. Ya think I don’t know that? Stupid stripper.”_

_At the remark, Gray paused and waved a fist at Natsu. “What was that, ash for brains?” The black haired man snarled, prepping for a brawl. Thankfully, the pair were just in range for the plan. Erza gave a small flick of her hand to show she was ready, and Natsu caught it. The fire dragon slayer smirked in triumph, resting his hands on his hips. “You are going to give Juvia a good night tomorrow or else you will have many angry mages on your ass.” He warned._

_Gray’s fists drooped slightly in confusion. “What was tha-” Erza fired the shot. It soared neatly and nailed Gray on the right buttock. He froze as the paralysis took over, blinking in a daze. Seizing the opportunity, Natsu balled his fist and slammed a right hook under Gray’s chin, flooring the ice make wizard._

_“Natsu! That wasn’t fair! He was defenseless!” Lucy cried out in indignation at the low blow. Natsu shrugged with a toothy grin, turning to face his blonde partner pridefully. “All’s far in love and war, Luce!” he reasoned._

_“Natsu Dragneel, I’ll show you 'All’s fair’!” Erza roared, slamming a powerful punch to his unprotected torso. As he lurched with a pained 'oof’, the red head snarled. “You better have not left a mark on Juvia’s present!” Both women watched the fire dragon slayer fall face first to the ground, leaving two unconscious mages in the streets. Lucy sighed in exasperation as she reached her friends. This really went askew. “Lucy, you carry Natsu. I’ll take Gray.” Erza ordered sternly, glancing around quickly. “We mustn’t be spotted.”_

_“Eh?!” Lucy hissed, only to stare hopelessly as the re-quip mage easily threw Gray over her shoulder like a hunter’s kill. With one glance to Natsu, Lucy sighed, moving to pluck her partner up. All of this is for Juvia, she told herself. It is her birthday and this is for her happiness. Juvia’s happiness._

In the end, the date went perfect. Juiva managed to snag a second from a willing Gray, Mira scratched off a couple from her 'to pair’ list, and Lucy was begged by Asuka to give her a little sister for her birthday much to Bisca and Alazack’s embarrassment. All was well…until Lucy saw a familiar sinister look on Mira’s face a few weeks afterwords. It seemed like yet another pair of mages in Fairy Tail were under the magnifying glass now. In a crazy guild like Fairy Tail, Lucy hoped Mavis was with the poor souls that Mira was matchmaking now.


	26. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gruvia. Juvia is on the diving team

Her body is like a smooth wave on a sunny day. Just watching her got Gray wondering how he had missed so much of her.

True, he spent most of the school days avoiding her and her stalking tendencies, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a friend. She was just a…passionate and touchy friend.

Juvia Lockser.

Ever since she transferred from Phantom Lord Academy, she had attached herself to Gray and made many other friends at Fairy Tail University. To the black haired teen, there wasn’t much depth to her at first.

She worshiped the ground he walked on pretty much. After every basketball practice, she would walk with him to his car. Juvia was at every game, every fundraiser, every activity that involved Gray. He never really thought that she had a life outside him.

Gray had never been so glad to have insomnia on a frequent basis.

What with Natsu, his annoying roommate, snoring and keeping up the noise, Gray had trouble keeping his hours of sleep.

One night, that fateful night, he decided to shoot some hoops and at least get the blood rushing before doing late night assignments.

The activity center was open twenty four hours as long as students swiped ID cards to access the equipment and rooms. Gray never really appreciated that luxury until his sophomore year. Anyway, it was perfect for this night.

Swiping away at his mp3 player until a desirable song played, Gray mindlessly walked the smelly halls to the court.

Distracted, he missed the staircase leading to the second floor where the basketball and tennis courts were, walking down the hall and passing through two double doors.

The smell of chlorine assaulted his senses, the muggy warmth of the room bringing him back to reality. All around him were stone bleachers that were to hold spectators for the pool area.

He, himself, had come to observe a few swimming races back when Lyon was an exchange student for two months, but never returned after his friend went back to Lamia Scale College.

Preparing to leave, a movement down below caught his eyes. There, in a one piece spandex suit with the Fairy Tail emblem, was Juvia. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, a drastic change from her normal loose curls. Goggles rested on her forehead as she stretched her arms, making her way to the ladder of the diving board. Onyx eyes blinked as the man decided he was far too curious to leave.

Taking shelter behind some bleachers, Gray watched as she climbed to the highest board. Juvia nearly pranced out with practiced balance, her face lit with pure elation as she neared the edge.

Holding his breath, he watched her bounce lightly for a few seconds before she plummeted off the edge, her body twisting acrobatically. Spinning faster towards the surface of water, she unraveled and dived into the pool at a perfect vertical angle of her body.

The splash was minimal, and seconds after her disappearance, she surfaced with a laugh. Twisting in the water, she flipped her soggy hair from her face with a radiant smile, stunning Gray from the genuine joy.

“Juvia gets a ten from every judge!” She giggled, dipping below the surface with a flop. She returned above the water with gusto, throwing her hands up before she floated on her back.

Feeling as if he was intruding, Gray slowly slipped away, dark eyes taking in the blue hair woman’s closed eyes and blissful face.

He returned nearly every night for two weeks to watch her.

Her body was like a smooth wave on a sunny day. He wondered how he had missed so much of her.

She still was at every function he had, never hinting her secret rendezvous at the school pool. No, she only asked him about his day and how he was feeling. Flu season was fast approaching and she was more concerned with his health.

One day, he arrived at the pool as he usually did, only to see Lucy sitting off to the side in the lifeguard chair, a textbook in her lap. Juvia was stretching and laughing across the pool, in the same attire she always wore to her secret swims.

Only, Gray supposed they were not so secret anymore.

“Okay, two of Pavlov’s contributions to psychology.” Lucy read, snapping her fingers.

Juvia walked to the ladder, speaking as she climbed. “Juvia thinks it is classical conditioning. The study of the dog and the tuning fork.”

Lucy nodded, rolling her hand for Juvia to continue. The blue haired woman reached the peak of the board, looking to her blonde friend.

“And…learned helplessness?” She added hesitantly. When Lucy gave her the thumbs up, the woman took her dive.

This one was more complex than the others Gray had seen, what with the twists and turns and movements. Still, her contact with the water was vertical and defined. Lucy leaped up from the chair, text book clattering to the floor as the blonde pumped her fists in the air with a cry.

When Juvia surfaced and glanced to Lucy, the blonde student gave her two thumbs up. “No doubt. You will make the swimming team  _and_  ace that exam tomorrow!”

Juvia laughed, brushing strands of free hair from her eyes. “Now if only Gray-sama noticed Juvia. It would be perfect.” She sighed, her mouth slipping underwater to blow bubbles.

Lucy smiled slyly, rubbing her chin as her brown eyes locked onto Gray’s stunned face. “Oh~ I think he will notice.” She hummed knowingly, winking to something behind the man.

Turning around to look up higher into the bleachers, Gray felt a chill as Levy waved happily, her phone in her hands and books towering around her. Daring a glance, Gray saw the phone Lucy had hidden under the textbook in her lap.

Sometimes, those bookworms were much more cunning and sneaky than Mirajane, herself. Panicking as Juvia moved to get out of the pool, Gray fled, not looking back.

“Flame Brain, where are you going? It’s game hour.” Gray grumbled, plopped out before his TV with a controller in his hands. His pink haired roommate shrugged on his backpack, shaking his head.

“Not today, Popsicle Ass. Lucy and everybody are going to the gym. Apparently, Juvia is trying out for the diving team. You should go too.”

Gray stiffened, glancing at his roommate. “Did Lucy tell you to say that?” He asked suspiciously.

Natsu frowned, wrinkling his brows. “No? Juvia is nakama and so we all should support her. Especially you, since she supports you at every basketball game we have. Why would Lucy tell me to state the obvious?”

Somehow, that statement rubbed the black haired man the wrong way. He scowled and turned to the television, violently shooting a virtual enemy with unnecessary force even after he got the kill point.

Natsu watched silently before clucking his tongue. “I’m off. Don’t sit too close to the screen. Hate to have a blind and stupid roommate.”

Before Gray could retort, the door slammed forcefully, shaking the air of the apartment. Feeding off the charged atmosphere, Gray threw his controller down and marched to the window to watch Natsu jog down the sidewalks. Somehow, Gray didn’t like not getting the last insult in.

The bleachers were spotted with students when Gray walked into the pool area. Still, he zeroed his sight on the mass of people in the very front row, cheering the loudest of all.

They were waving homemade flags and popping streamers, sporting custom shirts with glitter glue and paint. Some, like Gajeel and Laxus, had their faces painted the Fairy Tail University colors.

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman cheered with clever chants and synchronized movements while Evergreen and Bickslow looked more reserved despite the crazy rainbow Afro wigs they wore. Gray was positive the Strauss siblings put them up to it.

Erza wore her classic battle armor that she purchased for Jellal’s LARP club, chanting the school’s motto and song with a powerful voice, her eyes gleaming when she added in verses of bloodshed for the defeated.

Wendy clapped politely, her hair in over seven different ponytails with varying colors.

Still, Gray saw Lucy and Natsu, the pair wearing matching shirts with Juvia’s name splattered all over it. Natsu’s face was now splattered with paint, a smudged Fairy Tail emblem on his cheek. Lucy wore a headband with felt letters of ‘Go Juvia!’ glued to it.

Every single one of them were sporting some crazy outfit, even Cana, who hunched over what looked suspiciously like a flask, her form fitting clothing looking exactly like Juvia’s favorite outfit.

There was one spot of space open in the mass of friends. Between Natsu and Erza sat a small little paper sign with poor scrawling, 'Reserved for Ice Dick Princess’.

In his musings, Erza saw him first, pointing her foam sword at him with a loud declaration, “Come forth! We hath saved ye a seat, squire!” It seemed she was still in role playing mode.

When all eyes turned on him, Gray sighed and trudged down the stairs and kept his eyes down until he reached his seat. Natsu gave him a shit eating grin as he personally shoved the sign away for Gray to sit.

“Welcome, you perverted princess.” He mocked knowingly, yelping when Lucy elbowed him and scolded him.

“We are here for Juvia, not making fun of Gray.” She reminded darkly, and Erza laughed when Natsu gulped and inched away from Lucy hesitantly.

The tryouts took place despite the controlled ruckus the crowd caused. The president of the college, Makarov, sat in the judge booth along with the swimming coach and professors of the athletic department.

Student after student performed, swimming laps and doing dives to prove their skill. They even had to tread water with just their feet while holding a brick. Lucy whispered about it being a test of buoyancy and skill of swimming.

Gray had never seen such odd tasks. He only tried out for the basketball team before, and they had much different expectations.

The black haired man supposed it was hard, however, as a small freshman sank beneath the surface with only thirty seconds of the brick test left.

“Next up…Lockser Juvia.” Makarov read neurally, smirking as the entire group in the front of the bleachers erupt with cheers.

The ground shook as feet stomped a rhythm, Gajeel and Elfman belting out a horrible edit of 'We Will Rock You’.

Erza drew her foam sword and stepped up on the rail, crying that Juvia take no prisoners and show her the true Fairy Tail spirit.

Lucy and Natsu were standing on the bleachers, hands cupped over their mouths as they shouted and cajoled. “GO JUVIA!!”

Cana threw her hands up, cursing violently when liquid that smelled of whiskey sloshed over her at the action.

Out of the locker room, Juvia walked with her head held high, eyes locked up at her friends with a wide smile. It could have been a trick of the light, but Gray could have sworn he saw a tear trail down her face as she laughed and waved. Then, she saw him, blinking with eyes wide and her jaw slack.

Ignoring the burning in his stomach and his heart beating his ribs up, Gray smiled and gave her a thumbs up. He lost his breath when her smile widened and she laughed happily, nodding to him.

She swam like a demon shark, taking 200 meters in what seemed to be a decent time. “7:03! She’s placed third in that.” Levy whispered.

The next thing was the brick test. Juvia had to tread water for five minutes holding her head and the brick above the surface. The rubber encased rectangle rested in her palms as Juvia began to tread, listening to the cheers and cries of all her nakama.

At one point, halfway, Juvia seemed to tire and sink slightly, her chin under the surface. Her blue eyes clenched shut in effort. She abandoned her nose breathing, her mouth gulping air as she fought fatigue.

“Don’t give up!” Erza shouted.

“You can do it!” Lucy whispered, clenching her fists to her chest.

“Is that all you got, Juvia?!” Gajeel howled, slapping his hand on the back of Natsu’s head, nearly starting a fight with the pink haired man.

“Go, Go, Juvia!” Wendy cheered, clapping.

Gray pursed his lips as he saw the swimming coach whisper something to Makarov, both faces unreadable. His limbs burned, his mind clicking. He jumped up, startling Erza and Lucy. Ignoring Natsu’s annoying caw, he took in a deep breath, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Do your best, Juvia!” He shouted, his voice echoing around the quiet area.

To his embarrassment, everyone silenced right before he yelled. Still, Juvia’s eyes snapped open in shock and flashed to meet his eyes. She struggled for a second before nodding, powering her legs in a circular motion and pulling her chin back out of the water.

“She’s doing the eggbeater kick.” Lucy said in surprise, informing everyone. “One leg circles clockwise and the other counterclockwise. It is a difficult technique.” She sat, blinking blankly ahead.

“She couldn’t do it in practice last night.” She added softly.

At the five minute mark, Juvia got a break to take a drink. Then, she turned to the diving board with a gleam in her eyes. She had this now. Everyone could tell as she climbed the ladder and bounced at the end of the board. She made eye contact with Gray, and then…she dived.

_Her body moved like a smooth wave on a sunny day._

“Juvia made it!” Juvia cried as she ran out of the gym and to the mass of people that were her friends. She collided with Gajeel and Lucy first, grappling them to her with each arm.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for believing in Juvia!”

Lucy gasped, trying to breathe as Gajeel awkwardly patted the blue haired woman’s head. When Juvia released them, they stood aside, revealing a nervous Gray held still by Erza.

“Gray-sama.” The new swim team member breathed, stepping closer and clasping her hands behind her back as she bowed slightly. “Thank you for believing in Juvia.” She whispered, her smile radiant and joyful.

Gray awkwardly swallowed, his face feeling hot.

“S-sure…y-yeah.” He stuttered, looking away.

Juvia laughed, reaching in her bag. “As a thank you…”

A jacket was shoved into his face, startling him to step back. It looked nice, the black leather a cool touch in style. He took it, and turned it over.

 **GRAY-SAMA IS NUMBER 1**  was printed in big bold letters, the gold paint clashing against the black leather.

“Uh…wow?” He squeaked as everyone laughed. Juvia giggled, clapping her hands. “Juvia made it for you! Juvia was going to give it to you at your next game but…”

Gray smiled, shrugging the coat on. “Thank you, Juvia. It’s…nice.” It seemed everything was alright…and then Juvia skipped past him.

“Juvia will go get the body pillow with Juvia printed on it! Stay there, Gray-sama!”

_“Eh? Wait! I don’t want that!”_


End file.
